El Don de Ra
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Si el río Nilo es un regalo de los dioses, el Faraón es verdadero don de Ra. Un don que TODOS desean poseer. En particular, dos de sus sacerdotes. ACTUALIZADO... Luego de 6 años.
1. El Regalo de Ra

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai  
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor: **  
~Mi beta se está quejando, y eso que ni siquiera ha leído el fic. Yo tenía la sana idea de hacer de este fic uno **NC-17**, pero como soy YO, y YO no puedo hacer nada serio, no lo ser{a debido a la comedia sin sentido. Pobre que no se rían, pero no como lo está haciendo mi beta detrás de mí. ¡Ja! Encima que está leyendo un reportaje del Papa Juan Pablo II de hace 20 años. ¡Ahhhh, nooo! Ya no está leyendo eso, ahora es algo de "enriquezca su vocabulario".  
  
  
  
**

El Don de Ra

**  
  
  
**Capítulo 1: El regalo de Ra **  
  
  
-Faraón, ¿se encuentra bien?  
  
El faraón parpadeó un par de veces antes de mantener los ojos abiertos. Al hacerlo, se encontró con el rostro de Mahaado muy cerca al suyo.  
  
-Mahaado... -dijo, acomodándose en el trono.   
  
El faraón estaba sentado en su trono hecho de oro mientras que sus seis sacerdotes estaban de pie a ambos lados de él. Tres de cada lado. El primero del lado izquierdo era Mahaado y a la derecha del faraón siempre estaba Shimon, su consejero.  
  
-Lo lamento. No quise despertarlo, mi señor -se disculpó su sacerdote.  
  
El faraón estaba algo atareado; se acercaba una fiesta grande y lo requerían para todo. Se estaba quedando dormido en cualquier parte, aunque un trono de oro no era cualquier cosa.  
  
-Debería retirarse, Faraón -aconsejó Shimon, con un tono de voz más alto que el que usó Mahaado.  
  
Los otros sacerdotes voltearon a verlo. El faraón no era muy alto pero eso no importaba. Era el hombre más guapo y admirado de todo Egipto, y no porque fuera el faraón, sino porque era perfecto; tenía inteligencia, sabiduría y sentido común, era justo, sabía imponer orden y era extremadamente guapo.   
  
Si el Nilo era el regalo de los dioses, el Faraón era el regalo de Ra. Y todo su pueblo lo alababa por darles semejante don.  
  
-Permítame acompañarlo, Faraón -se ofreció humildemente Mahaado.  
  
El Faraón aceptó el pedido de Mahaado. Se incorporó lentamente, lanzó una mirada a los otros sacerdotes en forma de despedida y se retiró con Mahaado.  
  
En la Sala del Trono sus sacerdotes se mostraban preocupados por el estado del Faraón. Los cinco, menos Aknadin, que se veía feliz con la idea de que al Faraón le diera una enfermedad incurable de pronto. Lástima para él que su Ojo del Milenio nunca le mostraba cosas como ésa.  
  
Pero Seth, el sacerdote más poderoso de los seis, no mostraba preocupación ni alegría; nunca mostraba sentimiento alguno. Pero por dentro, muy dentro, sentía celos. Por alguna razón Mahaado siempre estaba muy cerca al Faraón, demasiado cerca en su opinión. Y Seth sospechaba cuál era esa razón. Saberlo no le ayudaba a contener los celos.  
  
-Se ve demasiado cansado, Faraón. Debería dejar que se encarguen ellos -comentaba Mahaado, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, seguidos por la guardia imperial.  
  
-Estoy bien. Sólo es cansancio; esto no me matará. Además, me gusta ver cómo hacen los preparativos.   
  
-Sí, supongo que le gusta mucho.  
  
Tardaron algo de tiempo el llegar a las habitaciones imperiales. La escolta hizo guardia fuera y Mahaado entró tras el Faraón. Sus habitaciones eran dignas de él; todo en ellas era majestuoso e eimpresionante, como el Faraón.  
  
-Me perdonarás si me quedo dormido, Mahaado -dijo el Faraón sentándose en el borde del lecho.  
  
-Claro que no -contestó, le gustaba oír su nombre de los labios del Faraón-. Le agradezco el permitirme estar aquí.  
  
-Tienes mi permiso para venir cuando desees.  
  
El Faraón se acomodó sobre su lecho echándose sobre las almohadas. Realmente estaba cansado y de no haber sido por Shimon, se habría quedado dormido en el trono, de nuevo.  
  
De pie, en medio de la habitación, Mahaado estaba sin aire. Estar en las habitaciones del Faraón era un privilegio que con gusto él pagaría con la vida, pero verlo echado en su lecho era más de lo podía pedir.  
  
-Con gusto vendría todas las noches, Faraón. Si es que no estoy abusando de su amabilidad.  
  
-Puedes abusar de ella todo lo que quieras, Mahaado. Por mí está bien.   
  
El Faraón tenía en el rostro una sonrisa que podía ser interpretada de muchas maneras por su sacerdote. Pero su sacerdote estaba demasiado deleitado con la buena vista como para reaccionar. Quizás el Faraón estaba muriéndose de sueño, pero él estaba muriéndose por dormir con él. Pero sabía que no podía. Así fuera él uno de los sumos sacerdotes, el Faraón seguía siendo demasiado para él. Demasiado para cualquiera.  
  
-Faraón, yo...  
  
Mahaado fijó su vista en el rostro del Faraón, porque antes no había estado mirándole el rostro, y se percató de que estaba dormido.  
  
El Faraón se había dormido esperando la reacción de Mahaado; algo le había fallado porque el sacerdote no había hecho nada. Además, estaba tan cómodo que se rindió al sueño.   
  
El Faraón estaba demasiado cansado y tan profundamente dormido que no sintió cuando Mahaado se sentó junto a él. Mahaado se inclinó sobre él mientras llevaba una de sus manos al rostro del Faraón. Comenzó a jugar con sus mechones claros y se quedó así; admirando a su señor, sin atreverse a ir más lejos.  
  
Más de una vez la respiración del faraón estremeció a Mahaado. La piel oscura del Faraón era perfecta; Mahaado deseó poder acariciarla pero no lo hizo. Temía que el Faraón despertara y ese gran momento se terminara. Y eso era lo último que Mahaado deseaba, porque en esos momentos él había llegado al cielo junto a Ra.  
  
Definitivamente, estar con el Faraón te hacía llegar a los dioses, si es que él no era uno.  
  
No sabía qué tanto había pasado. ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? No lo sabía y no le interesaba. Egipto podía caer y él seguiría en su sitio mirando al Faraón. Hasta que el llamado de uno de los hombres de la guardia cortó ese momento que se había prolongado varias horas.  
  
Con dolor, Mahaado se despidió en silencio de su señor y se dirigió a las puertas. Miró al Faraón unos segundos antes de abrirlas y salir de los aposentos del Faraón.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -le peguntó al hombre.  
  
-El sacerdote Seth lo requiere, señor -dijo, con un leve tono de miedo en la voz.  
  
-¿Seth? -Mahaado estrechó los ojos-. ¿Te dijo para qué me necesita?  
  
-No, señor. Pero me dio órdenes específicas de llevarlo ante él -respondió el hombre, como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
-No hace falta que vengas. Iré solo. -Mahaado sabía para qué lo llamaba, y lo odiaba por eso-. La próxima vez que Seth mande por mí y yo esté con el Faraón, no se atrevan a obedecerlo.  
  
Todos los guardias presentes asintieron. Mahaado no solía hablar en ese tono de voz, pero Seth lo sacaba de quicio. Sabía porqué lo llamaba; porque Seth sabía que él estaba con el Faraón en esos momentos.   
  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
**Nota de Little Kei:**  
  
Por cierto, no me estaba riendo del Santo Padre, sino del argumento del fic - estaba discutiendo algunas partes con Raventears. Me acabo de acordar: estábamos hablando de lo _desvestible_ que eran el Faraón y el sacerdote Seth.  
Otra cosa: si el título de este fic les parece harto _desinspirado_, es porque yo se lo puse en un momento de sequía imaginativa de Raven. Claro, después Raven le encontré un título más simpático y digno de él, pero no ha querido cambiarlo. El título de Raven era _Un Par de Piedras_. O, al menos, ése fue el provisional, ya que ha terminado por llamarlo _Las Piedras del Nilo_. Le pondrá así a un futuro capítulo. (Y yo leo esos artículos de gramática y vocabulario... Es por que Raven nunca lo hace.)  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



	2. El Lecho del Faraón

**Advertencias: ** Shonen Ai   
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor: **  
~Todas las notas necesarias en el preámbulo plís.  
  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**IK=timberlake-bloom: ** Ien Kihiro - Vaya, mi primer review. ¿Desinspirado? Es que parece que Little Kei no estaba de humor. Aunque después de que Little Kei lo publicara se me ocurrió un nombre: _Las Piedras del Nilo_. Ya sabrás porqué. Y sobre Jounouchi, aparece en este capítulo.  
  
  


**El Don de Ra**

  
  
  
**Capítulo 2: El Lecho del Faraón**  
-Sacerdote Seth, el sacerdote Mahaado está aquí -anunció uno de sus guardias.  
  
Seth estaba sentado sobre uno de sus finos muebles, leyendo. Una festividad grande se acercaba; tenía que tener todo en orden. Despues de todo, la participación de los sacerdotes era indispensable.  
  
-Que entre.  
  
Mahaado entró en los aposentos de Seth; era algo más grande que los suyos y estaban más cerca a las habitaciones del Faraón. Cómo odiaba a Seth. Esperó que Seth se dignara a darse la vuelta o dejar de leer, pero no recibió ningún signo de atención por parte de ese infeliz.  
  
-Bien, Seth. ¿Qué quieres? -dijo, haciendo pedazos su paciencia.  
  
-¿De ti? Nada. Pero por desgracia el día de la fiesta tienen que estar los seis sacerdotes presentes. Es necesaria tu presencia.  
  
-¿Sólo para esto me llamas?  
  
-No te llamaría por una estupidez como ésta -dijo Seth, levantándose del mueble y caminando hacia Mahaado-. La fiesta es para los dioses; nosotros los sacerdotes somos necesarios para los rituales. Pero tú estás demasiado entretenido en otras cosas como para mostrar respeto por tus deberes.   
  
-No estoy entretenido en otras cosas, Seth. Estoy complaciendo al Faraón.   
  
Mahaado había desviado la conversación a una zona peligrosa: el Faraón. Pero tenía que sacar a flote el tema. Sabía que Seth hacía todo eso para alejarlo del Faraón.  
  
-Los caprichos del Faraón son leyes para todo el mundo, menos para él. Todos tratamos de complacerlo, Mahaado. Pero no estés detrás de él. Sabes bien que ya no hay espacio para ti en su lecho. **(1)**  
  
Mahaado estrechó los ojos y una vena saltó en su sien. Podía soportar cualquier cosa que le dijera Seth, menos ésa. Mahaado había sido amante del Faraón, pero luego fue desplazado por Isis. Pero Isis tampoco pudo complacer al Faraón mucho tiempo, aunque ella había sido la persona que más tiempo había durado cerca al lecho del Faraón: habían sido amantes un mes entero. Mientras que Mahaado tan sólo compartió el lecho con su Señor once días.  
  
-¿Celoso, Seth? No te sientas mal por ser el único sacerdote en no haber pasado por sus sábanas.  
  
De sus seis sacerdotes los únicos que no habían tenido el placer de ser amantes del Faraón eran Aknadin y Seth. Y ninguno de todos sus amantes había durado en su lecho más de una semana. Por eso Isis era la envidia de muchos.  
  
-¿Tan orgulloso estás de haber sido su amante? De haber sido _uno_ de sus amantes. El Faraón puede tener tantos amantes como esclavos tiene Egipto. Tú tan sólo fuiste uno de ellos.  
  
Mahaado se mordió el labio. Era cierto. Maldita sea que Seth tenía razón. El Faraón podía tener a quien él quisiera como amante. Y no lo quería a él, a Mahaado. Aunque...  
  
-¿Sólo querías decirme eso? -preguntó, desafiando a Seth-. ¿Hablarme de los amantes del Faraón? Lástima que tú sólo cuentas sus amantes en vez de ser uno de ellos, Seth.   
  
Diciendo esto, Mahaado giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a largarse de ahí. Odiaba a Seth y odiaba todo lo referido a él. Estar en sus habitaciones le daba una sensación extraña.  
  
-Y lástima que tú ya no podrás contar con ser uno de sus amantes, Mahaado.  
  
Mahaado lo escuchó y se retiró. Lo había olvidado: Seth siempre tenía la última palabra.   
  
Seth regresó a su sitio en el mueble. ¿Por qué estaba tan irritado? ¿Por Mahaado? Ese maldito. Siempre tan cerca al Faraón. No lo soportaba. No podía creer que estuviera así por lo que había dicho. Claro que deseaba compartir el lecho del Faraón. No existía criatura en Egipto que no lo deseara. Pero él no sería como Mahaado. Por más que deseara al Faraón, él nunca se arrastraría así para tenerlo.   
  
_______________________________________________  
  
La fiesta se acercaba y el palacio tenía aires de ya estar disfrutándola. Los regalos para el Faraón no se hicieron esperar. Llegaban a toda hora: oro, plata, piedras preciosas, seda, tapices, espadas y un sinfín de objetos igual de preciosos. Pero ninguno de ellos tan preciosos como el Faraón.  
  
La Gran Sala del Trono estaba repleta de los regalos del Faraón, quien estaba más despierto ese día. Estaba sentado en su trono esperando que las visitas terminaran para caminar; quería relajar las piernas.  
  
-¿Hay algo que haya llamado su atención en especial, Faraón? -preguntó Mahaado junto a él. Sus sacerdotes siempre estaban junto al trono.  
  
-Hay regalos muy llamativos, pero ninguno tan hermoso digno de mis habitaciones -contestó el Faraón, sonriendo con malicia y mirando a Mahaado con detenimiento.  
  
Mahaado estaba contando con la atención del Faraón, cosa de la que no había gozado cuando Isis era su amante. Cómo había odiado a Isis durante ese largo y ahogador mes. Los días nunca habían pasado tan lentos. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, gracias a Ra.   
  
El Faraón estaba dándole demasiados privilegios a Mahaado. Era sabido por todos que Mahaado podía entrar y salir de sus aposentos cuando gustase. Los rumores de que Mahaado sería, de nuevo, el amante del Faraón no se habían hecho esperar.   
  
El ruido de los invitados sacó a Mahaado de sus pensamientos. Era un Rey de tierras cercanas a Egipto. Lo recordaba por dar excelentes regalos al Faraón.   
  
Demasiado protocolo, saludos, alabanzas, deseos de prosperidad para Egipto. Todo eso era aburrido.   
  
-Faraón, espero reciba mi humilde regalo.   
  
El Faraón se acomodó en su trono; algo bueno después de tanto protocolo.   
  
El Rey se movió para dejar pasar a su regalo. El regalo era alto, de piel clara y cabellos rubios. Estaba vestido con un fino traje de seda blanca, simple y elegante. **(2)**  
  
-Los rumores hablan de los exquisitos gustos del Señor de Egipto -comenzó a decir el Rey-. Así que pensé en este humilde regalo. Por favor, complázcame recibiéndolo.  
  
El Faraón miró fascinado su regalo. El Rey siempre le traía buenos regalos. Se puso de pie y se acercó a su regalo.  
  
-No estoy acostumbrado a estos regalos -dijo, mirando al Rey-. Pero lo aceptaré con gusto.  
  
Todos los sacerdotes se impresionaron. El Faraón no era muy adepto a recibir esclavos. Pero parecía muy feliz de recibir éste. Tenían que admitirlo, el joven era guapo y de cuerpo atlético. Pero su explendor se veía opacado por el del Faraón.  
  
-¿Tu nombre? -le preguntó a su nuevo regalo.  
  
El rubio no contestó, tampoco levantó la mirada para ver a su nuevo Señor.  
  
-No tiene, Faraón -dijo el Rey-. Escójale un nombre usted.  
  
-Todos tenemos un nombre -dijo el Faraón, colocándose frente al joven-. ¿Cómo te llamas? Quiero saber tu nombre.  
  
-Jouno -dijo en un susurro. La verdad era que no quería hablar, pero el Faraón se lo pidió de una manera en la que le era imposible negarse.  
  
-¿Jouno? Me gusta -dijo, sonriendo; luego se volvió hacia el Rey-. Estoy complacido con su regalo. Espero asista a la fiesta.  
  
-Gracias, señor.   
  
Mahaado no estaba tan complacido con el regalo. Ese chico de piel y cabellos claros sería quien compartiría el lecho del Faraón. Definitivamente, los gustos del Faraón eran especiales. La gente de su pueblo despreciaba a aquellos de piel clara. Pero Jounou era lo suficientemente guapo como para hacer que cualquier egipcio dejara el color de la piel a un lado.   
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
  
**Notas de Little Kei:**  
  
**(1)** Raven sacó esta frase (aunque sólo la parte de "los caprichos...") de uno de sus libros favoritos, por uno de sus autores favoritos: _El Retrato de Dorian Gray_ por Oscar Wilde.  
  
**(2)** Raventears escogió el nombre de "Jouno" por el juego de video _Yu-Gi-OH! Forbidden Memories_. En este juego (que no he visto), se presenta un argumento independiente de la historia del manga y/o anime, en el que vemos a todo el grupo, Yugi y Co., en el Antiguo Egipto. Y, claro, Jounouchi era conocido como "Jouno" - y me dice Raven que sí vestía un traje blanco.  
  
Bien, creo que sí se nos pasó la mano con el _massive spoiler attack_ del preámbulo. La verdad es que, más que un preámbulo, es un desquite de mi parte (y de Raven, pero en menor cuantía) por lo del anime. ¿Qué? Pues, que mientras que la saga en el Egipto antiguo del manga es de lo mejor de la historia, no se dignan todavía llevarlo a la animación: en el anime nos están atosigando con estas sagas originales que a mí me parecen sendos _filler_. Saben, salvo capítulos por aquí y por allá, el anime me parece aburrido... Sin contar con la ingente cantidad de sonseras que te encuentras desperdigadas por doquier (en el anime, en el anime...)  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



	3. La Gata y el Perro del Faraón

  
  


El Don de Ra

  
  
Capítulo 3: La Gata y el Perro del Faraón   
  
Jouno estaba maravillado con los aposentos del Faraón. Todo a su alrededor parecía brillar. Estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía, pero recordó qué estaba haciendo allí: era un esclavo, y el nuevo regalo del Faraón. Luego de que el faraón lo aceptó, estuvo de pie junto a los guardias en un extremo del Gran Salòn, hasta que su señor tuvo que ir a otro lugar y ordenó que lo llevaran a sus habitaciones.  
  
Jouno no sabía si estaba más asustado que nervioso. "Al menos no estoy atado," pensó, buscando algo de alivio. Había escuchado muchas cosas acerca del Faraón. Se decía que no existía criatura capaz de negarse a él; que podía tener en su lecho a quien quisiera, pero que se aburría rápidamente de sus amantes.   
  
Jouno no quería ser amante de nadie. Pero era sólo un esclavo y su vida dependía de qué tanto mantuviera la atención del Faraón en él. No le importaba si era un esclavo o no, no se acostaría con nadie para conseguir piedad.  
  
Caminaba en círculos alrededor de la habitación. Había estatuillas de oro, seda, cuadros, joyas... Parecían regalos.  
  
"Quizás sólo quiera que me coloque aquí, junto a sus demás regalos," pensó. "No, no tengo tan buena fortuna."  
  
-Miau.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Miau.  
  
Jouno buscó con la vista. Cerca a él, en una mesa circular de madera tallada, estaba echado un gato sobre un cojín.  
  
-Lindo gato.  
  
Jouno se acercó al gato y lo acarició. Pensó que era el mejor regalo de toda la habitación, después de él. El gato tenía el pelo blanco, lo que era sumamente raro. Quizás por eso el Faraón lo tenía de mascota.  
  
Las horas pasaron y Jouno no soportó más. Se sentó al borde del lecho del Faraón. Temía echarse. El gato dejó su lugar y fue hasta donde él; quería más caricias.   
  
El gato se echó en el lecho y Jouno, para alcanzarlo, tuvo que sentarse casi a la mitad. Esta tan entretenido acariciándolo y escuchando su ronroneo, que no se percató de la presencia del Faraón.  
  
-Isis suele equivocarse. Me dijo que no tuviera a dos regalos juntos en mi lecho, porque terminarían matándose entre ellos.  
  
Al escucharlo, Jouno bajó del lecho y se colocó de pie frente a él, inclinando la cabeza.  
  
-Lo lamento.  
  
-No debiste dejar el lecho. Te veías bien sobre él.  
  
El Faraón notó lo asustado que estaba Jouno. Todo eso le gustaba; le divertía pensar qué cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Jouno. Se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Te gusta? Bast es la única que puede quedarse en mi lecho todo el tiempo que desee. **(1)**  
  
El Faraón sentía la tensión de Jouno en el aire. El joven estaba muy asustando y pensó que estaba siendo cruel al hablarle así. Pero no podía controlarse; adoraba jugar con todos los que pisaban sus aposentos.  
  
Se sentó al borde del lecho y dijo:  
  
-Dime, ¿sabes quién eres?  
  
-Mi nombre es Jouno y soy su esclavo.  
  
-¿Sabes por qué?  
  
-Porque el Rey me regaló a usted.  
  
-¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?  
  
-Para complacerlo.  
  
-¿Y eres feliz con eso?  
  
Jouno dudó un momento en contestar.  
  
-...No -dijo.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque... Porque no deseo ser regalo de nadie.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera de mí?  
  
-Ni siquiera de usted.  
  
-Eres muy sincero, Jouno. Tu sinceridad te puede costar la vida.  
  
-Lo sé, Faraón.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué me respondiste?  
  
¡Qué buena pregunta! Y Jouno no sabía la respuesta. El no quería ser amante del faraón para vivir pero, por otra parte, tampoco quería morir por desobedecer.  
  
-No lo sé -dijo al fin, girando para mirar al Faraón de frente-. Creo que es porque no puedo tener la boca cerrada.  
  
El Faraón sonrió. Se sentó en el lecho y su gata se acurrucó entre sus piernas.  
  
-El no poder contener tu lengua es un problema.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-Sabes muchas cosas. ¿Qué más sabes?  
  
-Sé que si no lo complazco, me muero.  
  
-Y Aknadin decía que los esclavos no eran tan inteligentes -se quejó el Faraón.  
  
Jouno ya estaba más relajado. Había pensado que el Faraón le haría algo, pero comenzaba a dudar si era verdad todo lo que había escuchado de él. Aunque no podía estar tan seguro.  
  
-Siéntate, no voy a morderte. No, a menos que me lo pidas.  
  
Jouno volvió a ponerse tenso. El Faraón rio entre dientes.  
  
-Escucha, eres mi esclavo y estás aquí para complacerme, ya sea como esclavo o como amante. Pero no quiero nada de eso de ti.  
  
-Yo... No lo entiendo, Faraón.  
  
-Eres un pésimo esclavo -comenzó a decir el Faraón-. Ningún esclavo da su nombre, se echa en el lecho de su señor, habla más de lo debido y cuando se le ordena que se siente, permanece de pie.  
  
Jouno se sentó. No era como sipudiera hacer otra cosa. Estaba sentado junto a él y Bast quería que la acariciaran.  
  
-¿Puedo acariciarla?  
  
-...Tampoco habla sin el permiso de su señor. Sí, sí puedes acariciarla.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No creo que como amante seas mejor. Además, para ser mi amante tendrías que desearlo. Ya me has dicho que no quieres nada de ello.  
  
El Faraón se puso de pie y se colocó frente a un espejo con bordes de oro.  
  
-Moriré... -se lamentó Jouno.  
  
-No morirás -le dijo el faraón-. A menos que lo merezcas -corrigió-. ¿Sabes por qué te acepté?  
  
-No sabía que rechazaba regalos. Pero no, no lo sé.  
  
-Te acepté porque nunca había visto a alguien como tú.  
  
-Sigo sin entender.  
  
-Creo que Aknadin tenía algo de razón -dijo el Faraón-. Cuando te pregunté tu nombre, no debiste decírmelo. Lo sabías.  
  
-Sí, lo sabía.  
  
-Creo también que me respondiste porque éso era lo que querías. Querías que te llamara por tu nombre. Y ahora me hablas a pesar de estar asustado; me hablas de una manera natural y simple. Eres la primera persona que no me trata como faraón.  
  
Jouno lo miró; no debía mirarlo a los ojos, pero no le importó. Comprendió lo que le decía el Faraón. Ya no sentía miedo. Estaba feliz de estar allí, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.  
  
-Te ves bien sonriendo. Pero te verías mejor echado en mi lecho.  
  
Jouno se tensó de nuevo.  
  
-Te quedarás aquí conmigo, Jouno.  
  
Notas de Little Kei:  
  
** (1)** **Bast**, también llamada **Bastet**, era un deidad protectora en el panteón egipcio, hija de Ra-Horakthy (dios supremo entre los antiguos egipcios). Se la representaba como una mujer con cabeza de felino, por lo que los gatos eran venerados en su nombre.  
En esta historia, la gatita Bast es una abisinia; me dice Raventears que los gatos de esta raza son propios de Egipto, y que se caracterizan por su belleza y por los únicos que no presentaban los gérmenes que todos los otros gatos tienen en la lengua.  
  
Tal vez algunos de ustedes ya se hayan encontrado con Raventears en la red y sepan que, ¡oh maravilla!, está trabajando. Ahora se la pasa fuera de casa 12 horas al día, allá en la lejana civilización (en la capital). Lo malo del asunto es que:  
1. Ya no tiene _tanto_ tiempo para escribir sus fics. Sí, realmente malo...  
2. Ya no tiene tiempo para tipear sus fics.  
3. ¿Quién puede quedarle para tipear sus fics? Pues yo, Little Kei.  
¿Se preguntan si esto último es malo? Como secretaria, me muero de hambre. Sí pues, a pesar de que estudié Mecanografía y Taquigrafía toda la secundaria, además de que no sé gran cosa... O nada, acerca de la programación en HTML. Pero que no cunda el pánico: Raventears seguirá escribiendo (o de lo contrario, lo matan; ya tiene varias amenazas por allí), y yo no soy tan inepta tipeando sus fics y poniéndolos en la red. O eso digo yo.  
  
Algo más.  
Raventears se disculpa por no comentar los reviews en este capítulo, pero ustedes saben que los agradece.   
  



	4. Las Dos Semanas del Faraón

  
  
**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai  
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor:**   
~Todas las notas necesarias en el preámbulo plís.  
  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**La muchacha de ojos tristes**: Bueno, ni tanto. Creía que yo era la criatura más ingrata que vio nacer el mundo. He leído casi todos los fics de Yu-Gay-Oh! de FF.net y a muy pocos les he dejado reviews. ¿Quieres tener a un gato como Bast? Pues, la puse en la historia porque me gustan los gatos. Ahora tengo sólo 2: Ryou y Bakura. Obviamente debes imaginar que el gato que se llama Bakura es el gato más asesino que he tenido alguna vez. Y he tenido un montón. Si quieres ver una foto de mis gatos entra a mi página. Sí, estoy que obligo a todos a entrar a mi página XD La dirección la he puesto abajo. Y eso de hacer un Seth x Kaiba... Suena...vestial -nótese el **V**estia. Pero si con 3 fics que actualizar, la verdad hacer uno más ahora se me hace imposible.  
  
**Aset Kaiba**: Hola, lamento no haberte reconocido ese día en el MSN. Pero me agrega tanta gente que la verdad nunca reconozco a nadie. Y sí, la verdad sí tengo pocos reviews. Conozco gente que ha leído mis fics y nunca me han dejado un maldito review u_u De seguro les cansa la mano. Por eso agradesco a las personas que se toman la molestia de hacerlo.  
  
**Ana-91**: Estarás feliz con este capítulo, ya que explico, en cierto modo, la relación de Jouno y el Faraón. Claro que aún nada está claro. Obvio, en mis fics nada es claro.  
  
**Kiri Miyamoto**: Jouno tendrá que hacer gala de toda su humanidad para no morir a manos de Seth o Mahaado. Y con eso de Isis y Bast. Pues, sí se equivocó, es que esa no la vio venir. Ya te imaginas su cara cuando se enteró lo de Jouno. Parace que el rubio le va a quitar el record a Isis.   
  
**diana: ** Te gustan los: Jounouchi x Yami, los Yugi x Yami y los Kaiba x Jounouchi. Vaya ^^U A mí me gustan (en este orden): Kaiba x Yugi, Yami x Yugi, Otogi x Bakura (ambos Bakura).....Y al final de la lista: Kaiba x Jounouchi. Los fics que he escrito son Kaiba x Yugi, Yami x Yugi y para el 11 de Abril voy a subir un Kaiba x Jounouchi. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Aome, la parejita que me pidió... Así que espero un review tuyo.   
  
**Ien Kihiro**: Así que te gusta el rubio. Bien, estarás más que feliz ya que de aquí en adelante vas a ver a Jounochi hasta por las puras.  
  
**Queen Latifa**: Gracias, pero a mi parecer este capítulo no me salió muy bien u_u. Ya sabes, la falta de práctica. Hace como un mes que no escribía nada.   
  
**Nethed**: Sí, le había echado un vistazo a tu fic, pero... Por el título, La princesa del Nilo, pensé que era un Anzu (Tea) x el Faraón. Y, pues, yo **odio a Anzu.** Por eso no lo he leído. Me disculparás n_n Sobre Tea o Teana, si le dices así es porque has jugado el juego de video, ¿no? Bueno, yo sigo la historia original de Yu-Gi-Oh! La del manga. No me interesa mucho el anime o los juegos de video porque se van por otro lado. El juego de video tiene una historia aparte que no sigue la continuidad del manga o de la serie.   
  
**Little-kei**: A ti no te digo nada, porque tú ya sabes.   
  
  
**Disculpen por la demora. Pero, al menos ya contesté los reviews y por obra y gracia divina de Ra he actualizado.  
  
** **

El Don de Ra

**  
  
**Capítulo 4:** **Las Dos Semanas del Faraón**  
  
Estaban reunidos en el Gran Salón del Faraón. Los seis sacerdotes estaban de pie junto al trono del Faraón. También estaba Shimon, consejero del Faraón. En la escena sólo faltaba el Faraón.  
  
Mahaado estaba al lado izquierdo del trono y era el más desesperado por ver a su Faraón. Esa misma escena se había repetido todas las mañanas. El Faraón no solía llegar tarde a ningún compromiso; ni siquiera llegaba tarde a las comidas. Pero durante esas últimas dos semanas había llegado tarde a todos sus compromisos, cuando sí asistía a los compromisos.   
  
Todo el palacio en pleno sabía el porqué del cambio de actitud y de humor del Faraón. Y es que un rubio de ojos y piel claros caminando junto a él por todos los rincones del palacio no era difícil de ver. Era más que obvio que el nuevo amante del Faraón lo complacía, y lo complacía mucho.  
  
Seth estaba de pie al lado derecho del trono, con los brazos cruzados, sosteniendo el Cetro del Milenio con una mano. Estaba justo en frente de Mahaado. Seth tan sólo lo miraba; lo miraba con la seriedad que sólo él podía poseer. Pero dentro tenía escondida una sonrisa maliciosa, y estaba listo a mostrársela a Mahaado tan pronto llegara el Faraón. Por las última dos semanas Seth se había divertido burlándose de Mahaado, y de todas las figuras importantes del palacio, porque el Faraón había tomado de amante a un simple esclavo y no a alguno de ellos.  
  
-Faraón... -se quejó en medio de un suspiro Shimon.  
  
-¿Sucede algo, Shimon? -preguntó Mahaado, quien podía escuchar el nombre del Faraón a veinte kilómetros de distancia.  
  
-Es por su demora. Le aconsejé que solicitara ayuda, pero se negó.  
  
Mahaado sabía lo que eso significaba; claro que sabía. El Faraón solía mantener a tres damas que le ayudaban, pero había decidido mntener sólo a Jouno. Y era él quien le ayudaba en todo, hasta en vestirse. Y pasar de tener tres a un solo ayudante, era algo que muchos no concebían. Y menos si el único ayudante era Jouno.  
  
Pasos lentos se acercaban al trono. Después de una no tan larga pero sí desesperante espera, el Faraón apareció en el Gran Salón y se sentó en su trono. Sus sacerdotes y Shimon hicieron una inclinación de cabeza cuando su Señor hizo su aparición.  
  
-Faraón, está herido.  
  
El comentario de Shimon sobresaltó a todos. El faraón tenía un corte en el cuello, debajo de la oreja. La herida sólo se delataba por un pequeño hilo de sangre.  
  
El Faraón se limpió la sangre con la yema de los dedos y miró a Shimon.  
  
-Esto no es una herida, Shimon. Es un rasguño.  
  
-De todas maneras, Faraón. Es peligroso... Y en el cuello.  
  
-No moriré.  
  
Isis rio entre dientes. Estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios sarcásticos de su Señor, y le gustaban mucho.  
  
-No, claro que no, Faraón -dijo, sonriéndole-. No morirá por ese rasguño.  
  
-¿Acaso has visto mi muerte, Isis?  
  
-Es algo que no quisiera ver nunca.  
  
-No todo lo que te muestra tu Collar tiene que gustarte.  
  
-Faraón, vaya a curarse la herida.  
  
El Faraón se limpió de nuevo el cuello. Apenas era un hilo de sangre, pero Shimon hablaba como si un arteria le fuera a reventar en el cuello.  
  
-Es extraño que siga sangrando. ¿Cómo se hizo la herida?  
  
El Faraón miró a Shimon y luego a sus seis sacerdotes. Se rio para sus adentros. "Tanto escándalo por un rasguñito" pensó. Pero, quizás le podía sacar provecho.  
  
-Es que Jouno no es muy cuidadoso.  
  
El Faraón lo había hecho. ¡Había girado el reloj de arena! Haciendo con ello que todos se ahogaran en celos mientras la arena los cubría lentamente. El Faraón sabía perfectamente que la mitad del palacio envidiaba y odiaba a Jounou. ¿Y la otra mitad? También.  
  
El Faraón disfrutó el momento. Nada como atizar más el fuego.  
  
-Sé que se esfuerza por hacerlo bien. Pero... En fin. Supongo que es la falta de práctica.  
  
Todos se quedaron fríos mientras que el Faraón mantenía una pelea contra él mismo. Tenía unas ganas monstruosas de echarse a reír por los rostros de cada uno de sus sacerdotes. Incluso quiso decirle a Mahaado: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás azul?" Pero al final ganó la pelea mental y recordó que era el Faraón, y no podía hacer una escena como ésa. **(1)**  
  
-Como gustes, Shimon. Iré a mis aposentos a curarme la HERIDA.  
  
-Permita que le ayude.  
  
-No, está bien. Le diré a Jouno que me ayude. De todas maneras, fue él quien me hizo esto.  
  
El Faraón se puso de pie y salió del Salón acompañado por sus guardias, dejando atrás a un estupefacto Mahaado, ya que de todos él era el más afectado.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Jouno estaba echado en el lecho del Faraón en X. Estaba mirando el techo; se sentía culpable. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan...Tan él? Siempre le hacía algo al Faraón, pero esa mañana por primera vez lo hizo sangrar. Ya se imaginaba a todos sus sacerdotes pidiéndole al Faraón que lo dieran como ofrenda a los dioses.  
  
-Jouno, arregla tu error.  
  
El rubio saltó del lecho. Parado en frente de él estaba el Faraón. ¿Por qué nunca podía escuchar cuando entraba en la habitación?   
  
El Faraón se sentó al borde del lecho, cerró los ojos y comenzó a reírse.  
  
-Faraón, ¿está bien?  
  
-Sí, sí... Debí llevarte conmigo, Jouno -dijo, calmándose-. No me sorprendería si Mahaado quisiera matarte.  
  
-Eso no es gracioso -comentó Jouno, preocupado.  
  
-No, no lo es para ti. Para mí sí lo es.   
  
El Faraón adoraba ver cómo Mahaado se moría de celos. Cuando fue amante de Isis, detestó a Isis. Cuando fue amante de Karim, ocurrió de igual manera. Y ahora era su momento para sentir celos de Jouno. El Faraón estaba disfrutando todo eso. Disfrutaba ver cómo todos lo amaban.  
  
El semblante del Faraón cambió. Recordó algo. Recordó que todos lo amaban.   
  
Todos menos uno.  
  
-¿Faraón?  
  
-Jouno, estoy bien. Trae eso; tienes que limpiarme la herida.  
  
Jouno trajo un paño, lo remojó y se lo colocó en el cuello.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-Mmmmmm...  
  
-Seré más cuidadoso.  
  
-Mmmmmm...  
  
-No volverá a pasar.  
  
-Mmmmmm...  
  
-No quise hacerle esto.  
  
-Mmmmmm...  
  
-Faraón, yo...  
  
-Jouno, silencio.  
  
-Le desespera tenerme cerca, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Jouno.  
  
El Faraón giró la cabeza para verlo. Claro que lo desesperaba. Pero era Jouno, su Jouno. Y lo estaba mirando con ese hermoso rostro y esos ojos tan...  
  
-Te dije que guardaras silencio.  
  
El Faraón sonrió y Jouno lo entendió. Era increíble que en dos semanas haya cambiado todo. Al principio, Jouno no deseaba acercarse al Faraón, pero su Señor había sido muy paciente con él. Le había dado un trato especial, un trato que no le había dado a nadie, hasta que dejó de tenerle miedo y se acostumbró a su nueva vida junto a él.  
  
-Puedes hablar -dijo el Faraón.  
  
-¿Pedirá ayuda? -preguntó Jouno, que deseaba decirle eso desde hace buen rato.  
  
-No, no hará falta. Pero ten más cuidado. Voy a aparecer muerto un día de estos.  
  
-Es que... Sus aretes son muy grandes... -se defendió Jouno, estrechando los ojos-. Además, tienen filo en los bordes.  
  
Toda su vida había estado cubierto por joyas y era la primera vez que alguien se quejaba por el tamaño de una. Y es que Jouno le había cortado el cuello tratando de ponerle un arete. Verdaderamente, el rubio necesitaba más práctica en esas cosas.  
  
-Ya no sangra -dijo Jouno, quitándole el paño.  
  
-Jouno, mañana los sacerdotes harán pruebas de Ka. Vendrás conmigo.  
  
-¿El sacerdote Mahaado estará presente?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-No quiero ir.  
  
El Faraón se rio del rostro asustado de Jouno. Le había contado que, de todos, Mahaado era el más celoso. De hecho, el Faraón le contaba todo a Jouno.  
  
-¿Y también estará el sacerdote Seth?  
  
-Obviamente. Estarán todos. ¿Y por qué preguntas por él?  
  
-No me gusta.   
  
Escucharon la puerta y uno de sus guardias anunció a Seth.   
  
-Faraón -dijo, con una inclinación de cabeza.  
  
Seth se colocó frente al Faraón y lo vio sentado en su lecho junto a Jouno. No le gustó la escena.  
  
-Hace un momento Jouno estaba hablándome de ti, Seth.  
  
Seth fijó su mirada en el pobre de Jouno.  
  
-Dijo que no le gustabas.  
  
-¿Eso dijo? Pues, entonces, el sentimiento es mutuo.  
  
-¿No te gusta Jouno?  
  
-No, pero eso no importa. A quien tiene que gustarle es a usted, Faraón.  
  
El Faraón se acomodó en el lecho. Se dio cuenta de que Seth quería llegar a algún lugar con la conversación.   
  
-Sí, es cierto. Es un buen compañero, pero no sabe cuidarme.  
  
Seth levantó una ceja. ¿Compañero? El faraón no tenía ningún problema en anunciar a sus amantes. ¿Por qué con Jouno no lo hacía? Seth mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. Recordó que el Faraón nunca había dicho que Jouno era su amante.  
  
-Así que Mahaado está sufriendo sólo para divertirlo. Y sólo está sufriendo por su... ¿compañero?  
  
-Mahaado sufre porque quiere sufrir, Seth. Jouno no es mi amante. Y si Mahaado analizara las cosas como tú, se daría cuenta de ello.  
  
-No me compare con él, Faraón -Seth hizo una pausa-. Antes que me diga quién es y quién no es su amante en el palacio, Faraón, viene a decirle que la prueba de Ka será hoy. Sé que estaba interesado en verla.  
  
Jouno pensó que el Faraón se enojaría por el comentario. Pero no dijo nada. Jouno se dio cuenta de que Seth era el único que gozaba del favor del Faraón, aparte de él. Que podía decirle lo que gustase y tratarlo de "esa" manera. Le era difícil creer que su Señor fuera amigo de Seth.  
  
-Bien, tenía pensado llevar a Jouno conmigo.  
  
-Comprendo -comentó Seth-. ¿También llevará a Bast?  
  
-Jouno no es mi mascota, Seth.   
  
-No es su amante, no es su mascota. No sé por qué lo conserva, entonces.  
  
El Faraón giró para ver a Jouno.  
  
-Ya sé porque no te gusta -le dijo-. No te preocupes, Jouno. Vas a aprender a llevarte bien con Seth. Lo conozco desde que recuerdo y eso me ha enseñado a soportarlo. Y tú, Seth, sabrás porqué Jouno sigue a mi lado.   
  
-Faraón, espere...  
  
-Jouno será tu compañero -interrumpió el Faraón.  
  
La idea le desagradaba tanto a Seth como a Jouno. Seth no deseaba tenerlo de compañero y creía que Jouno compartía su idea. Pero negarse a su Señor era imposible.   
  
-Dijiste que no sabías porqué conservo a Jouno. Podrás averiguarlo ahora, Seth.  
  
Jouno quiso pedir a gritos que no hiciera eso. Pero si Seth no se negaba, no podría negarse él. El Faraón era quien decidía y ninguno de los dos podía decirle algo.  
  
Seth hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir de los aposentos del Faraón.  
  
-Supongo que aceptaste mi sugerencia.  
  
-¿Sugerencia? -dijo Seth, en la puerta-. Sus sugerencias suenan como órdenes, Faraón. Sólo por eso las acepto.  
  
-Aceptarás muchas cosas nuevas, Seth.  
  
Seth y toda su arrogancia salieron, dejando a un Jouno anonadado y al Faraón sintiéndose realizado por ese día.  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
**Notas de Little Kei:**  
**(1)** ¿Por qué Mahaado está azul? Habría que preguntárselo a Takahashi, ya que diseñó al Black Magician con la piel azul. Pero tal parece que los diseñadores de la segunda serie de tv decidieron que pitufo no lo querían (y rubio tampoco), y su diseño cambió al del bishounen de cabello morado y piel clara.  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



	5. Las Órdenes del Faraòn

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta:**Little Kei   
**Notas del autor: **   
~Todas las notas necesarias en el preámbulo plís.   
  
  
**

El Don de Ra

**   
  
  
**Capítulo 5: Las órdenes del Faraón **   
  
Jouno estaba echado en X en el lecho del Faraón. Se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer semejante castigo. En esas últimas 2 semanas había creído tener todos los favores de Ra. Después de todo, ¿cuántos esclavos podían compartir el lecho del Faraón? Al pensar en eso Jouno se acaloró. Tenía el privilegio de vivir junto a su Señor. Y su Señor era lo mejor que había tenido.   
  
Jouno tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Le costaba admitirlo, pero estaba enamorado del Faraón. Sabía cómo era él. Y sabía que estar enamorado del Faraón y desearlo con todo el alma era un sentimiento que compartía con todo el palacio.   
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
Mahaado era el encargado de las pruebas de Ka, ya que Seth estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con el Faraón. Era exactamente lo que había deseado Mahaado; sí, pero a la inversa: tenía que haber sido Seth, el Sumo Sacerdote, el encargado de las pruebas y él, quien debía estar conversando con el Faraón.   
  
Algo en los planes de Mahaado había salido mal... Muy mal... Asquerosamente mal.   
  
-No, Seth -repetía el Faraón, sentado en su trono-. No me has ofendido a mí o a Ra, no he recibido quejas de ti, al menos no hoy, y no te odio. ¿Alguna otra cosa?   
  
-Obviamente no he cometido falta alguna, Faraón -se burló Seth, de pie junto al trono-. Es por ello que me gustaría saber por qué me ha hecho esto.   
  
-De acuerdo, lo reconozco. Sí, me has ofendido, Seth. Por eso te envío a Jouno. Tiene una enfermedad mortal y deseo que te contagie para que ambos mueran. Así yo me quedaría sin compañero y Mahaado sería el siguiente Sumo Sacerdote.   
  
-En otras circunstancias me reiría de sus sarcasmos, Faraón. Incluso podría reírme al pensar que alguien como Mahaado tomase mi puesto. Pero el hecho de saber que tendré que soportar a su mascota no me hace gracia.   
  
-No tiene que hacerte gracia a ti, Seth, sino a mí.   
  
El Faraón había destrozado la paciencia de Seth, en el hipotético caso de que Seth tuviera paciencia. No veía forma alguna de hacer que su Señor cambiase de parecer. El Faraón quería verlo sufrir. Y si así era, él haría sufrir a Jouno.   
  
-¿Tienes alguna otra queja? -preguntó el Faraón, extrañado por el silencio de Seth-. O, al parecer, ya lo aceptaste. Jouno es realmente útil, como dirías tú. Te sabrá complacer.   
  
-¿Muriéndose?   
  
-Oh, ese detalle. Lo olvidaba: no lo mates -comentó el Faraón.   
  
-Claro que no, Faraón. Como Sumo Sacerdote, sé apreciar a los animales. No lo asesinaré. Lo daré en sacrificio.   
  
-Pienso que no es un buen proceder.   
  
-Pienso que pueda tener razón: posiblemente pierda el favor de Ra si le sacrifico un espécimen así.   
  
En el centro del Gran Salón, Mahaado terminaba la prueba de Ka. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a los presentes, quienes demostraron su admiración por semejante prueba. En otras circunstancias, Mahaado se habría sentido sumamente honrado y hubiese mostrado una amplia sonrisa. Pero lo único que veía en esos momentos era al Faraón hablando con Seth.   
  
-Faraón, hemos concluído la prueba -anunció, inclinándose frente al trono.   
  
-Está bien, Mahaado -respondió el Faraón y se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.   
  
Tan pronto como el Faraón se puso de pie, Seth se colocó a su lado y abandonaron el Gran Salón juntos. Lo que dejó sorprendido a muchos, no sólo a Mahaado.   
  
El hecho que Seth pasara mucho tiempo junto al Faraón era algo que no se veía todos los días en palacio.   
  
-¿Tendré que esperar a su mascota entrada la noche? ¿O será tan poco piadoso conmigo que lo enviará ahora? -preguntó Seth.   
  
-En la noche.   
  
Seth inclinó la cabeza, dio media vuelta y desapareció pasillo arriba. El Faraón se quedó de pie, viendo la figura de Seth perderse. Le hubiera gustado que Seth lo acompañara un poco más; hacía mucho tiempo que no conversaban tanto. Apretó las manos en puño. ¿Por qué Seth tenía que ser así? El Faraón terminó maldiciendo a Seth en silencio antes de dirigirse a sus habitaciones.   
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
Jouno dio un par de vueltas sobre le lecho antes de fijar su vista en el Faraón. Estaba de pie, en el centro de la habitación, observando su reflejo en ese gran espejo que tenía.   
  
-F..........Faraónnnnnnnn.... -dijo Jouno, más dormido que despierto-. Tuve un sueño raro.   
  
El Faraón giró la cabeza al escucharlo.   
  
-Soñé que usted me enviaba a ver a Seth.   
  
-Si sigues viendo el futuro de esa manera, Jouno, podrías suceder a Isis.   
  
-¿¡Qué!?   
  
-Vas a ir a verlo a sus aposentos en la noche -explicó el Faraón, volviendo su atención al espejo-. Durante todas las noches a partir de hoy.   
  
Jouno bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Lo cual era extremadamente extraño. Pero tratar de decir algo sería en vano; el rubio no podía decir nada que cambiase la decisión de su Señor.   
  
-Yo no quiero estar lejos de usted, Faraón.   
  
-¿Y por qué no quisiste acompañarme a la prueba de Ka?   
  
-...   
  
El Faraón seguía contemplando su reflejo en el espejo. Era una escena casi hipnótica.   
  
-...Porque no quería ver a Seth.   
  
-Eso ya ha dejado de ser un problema. Ahora lo verás todos los días. Le he hablado bien de ti, así que trata de complacerlo.   
  
El último comentario del Faraón lo pronunció con un ligero tono de burla, como insinuando que nadie podía ser capaz de complacer a Seth. Nadie que no fuera él, el Faraón.   
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
Jouno caminaba tan lento como podía a través de los pasillos del palacio. El Faraón lo había obligado a ir a ver a Seth. Y él estaba tomando un buen tiempo para hacerlo. Estaba siendo escoltado por un guardia a pedido del Faraón, ya que éste sabía perfectamente que si Jouno no salía acompañado de sus aposentos podría suceder...   
  
Primero: Que se perdiera.   
  
Segundo: Que hiciera lo imposible para no llegar a los aposentos de Seth.   
  
Tercero: Que se perdiera y llegara a los aposentos de Seth, cosa que lo obligaría a salir corriendo de ahí para perderse nuevamente. Y quizás no fuese encontrado hasta los próximos 4 años de cosecha luego de ello.  
  
El guardia se detuvo frente a unas grandes puertas. "Debí caminar más lento" se quejó Jouno al notar que ya habían llegado.   
  
Seth estaba en el balcón cuando escuchó anunciarse a un visitante en sus aposentos. Lo único que le faltaba; quería tener una noche relativamente tranquila, pero tenía que soportar a la mascota del Faraón. Escuchó a alguien entrar, dar unos pasos y detenerse.   
  
Jouno entró en la habitación esperando encontrar esclavos gimiendo de dolor y pidiendo misericordia, o serpientes arrastrándose por el lecho. Después de todo, estaba en las habitaciones de Seth y sólo Ra sabía qué cosas podía tener ahí. Pero, para su sorpresa, no encontró nada de eso. De hecho, la habitación de Seth se parecía a la del Faraón. Aunque las habitaciones de su Señor eran más lujosas, el parecido era increíble. Jouno buscó con la mirada un espejo. Pero a diferencia del Faraón, Seth no poseía ninguno.   
  
Por otra parte, ¿dónde estaba Seth? Jouno nunca pensó que terminaría en las habitaciones de Seth buscando a Seth. Y mucho peor aún, nunca pensó querer encontrarlo. Lo estaba buscando, pero no quería encontrarlo. Pero como el rubio no tenía los favores de Ra aquel día, terminó por encontrarlo.   
  
Jouno observó a Seth de espaldas en el balcón. Parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, lo que animó a Jouno a pensar que quizás podían pasar así la noche: Seth ignorándolo y él fingiendo no estar ahí.   
  
Pero estar de pie, en medio de la habitación, le pareció algo tonto, y decidió sentarse. Retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado hasta llegar a la puerta y se sentó en el piso.   
  
Seth lo escuchó y al darse cuenta de que él no hacía nada por llamar su atención, pensó que quizás la situación no era tan mala. Quizás podía pasar la noche ignorándolo y pretendiendo no saber que él estaba ahí.   
  
Habían pasado unos pocos momentos y Jouno ya no sentía las piernas. Tenía el cuerpo muy tenso y el piso estaba muy frío. Estar en las habitaciones de Seth, y estar con Seth, lo ponía muy tenso.   
  
"Malditas piernas..." se quejó mentalmente Jouno, dándose golpecitos.   
  
"Maldito balcón... Está entrando aire frío..."   
  
"Maldito tiempo que no pasa rápido..."   
  
-Maldición, ya me quiero ir....   
  
-Pues lárgate.   
  
Jouno se sobresaltó. ¡¡¡NO!!! ¿Lo pensó o lo dijo? Pues, parecía que lo había dicho. No creía que Seth le leyera la mente... ¿O sí podía? No, no podía. No lo creía posible. ¿O sí? Sabía que Seth era medio demonio, pero no podía haberle estado leyendo la mente. Pero si no le estaba leyendo la mente, eso significaba que había estado pensando en voz alta. ¡Momento! ¿Qué idioteces estaba pensando? Tenía que calmarse.   
  
-No puedo irme.   
  
-Claro que no puedes irte -respondió Seth, girando para verlo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y sostenía el Báculo del Milenio en una mano-. ¿Qué haces?   
  
-¿Eh? -Jouno no comprendió la pregunta hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el piso-. Estaba cansado.  
  
-Para eso está el lecho -se burló Seth.  
  
-No. ¿Y si me come? -soltó Jouno-. ¿O si se convierte en serpiente?  
  
-No voy a matarte. Ensuciaría demasiado -comentó Seth, cerrando los ojos y torciendo una sonrisa-. Si estás tan cansado y te gusta estar en el piso, encontrarás mucho más piso fuera de mis aposentos. Largo.  
  
Jouno se tensó más. Seth hablaba en un tono que más parecía estar diciendo: _obedéceme-o-te-mato_.  
  
-Dijo que no podía irme -soltó Jouno, poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Claro que no puedes irte -repitió Seth-. No puedes irte de mis aposentos porque tú quieras. Te vas porque yo te lo ordeno.  
  
Jouno estrechó sus ojos. No comprendía cómo era que los tres cabían en la misma habitación: él, Seth y su Arrogancia. Suponía que era la Arrogancia de Seth quien ocupaba más espacio.  
  
-Yo no obedezco a nadie más que el Faraón -respondió Jouno. Pero al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió Seth, se apresuró a agregar:- Mi Señor me ordenó no regresar a su lado hasta que _"Seth te lo pida por favor"._ Eso fue lo que me dijo.  
  
Después de decirlo, Jouno comprendió. _¿Hasta que Seth se lo pidiese por favor?_ ¡Eso era imposible! El Faraón lo había enviado de por vida. ¿¡Cómo no había caído en la cuenta de ello cuando el Faraón se lo dijo?! Ahora ya no podía quejarse.  
  
-¿Qué parte de lo que has dicho no comprendiste? -preguntó Seth, echándole toda su Arrogancia con la mirada-. ¿El hecho de que no vas a obedecerme, o cuando dijiste que no te irás hasta que te lo pida por favor?  
  
Jouno quería más que nada irse de ahí. Pero no quería desobedecer al Faraón, así fuese una orden tan horrible como ésa. Y sobre todo, no quería darle gusto a Seth.   
  
-No me voy -declaró Jouno, decidido a no dejarse asustar por algo que le dijera Seth. Seth no lograría echarlo de ahí.  
  
Dos minutos más tarde, Jouno estaba de regreso en las habitaciones del Faraón.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó divertido el Faraón.  
  
-Me echó.  
  
El Faraón rompió a reír de la cara de horror de Jouno. Realmente estaba asustado. No sabía qué le había hecho o dicho Seth para lograr que Jouno dejase su habitación, pero debió de ser algo realmente malo.  
  
-No te preocupes. Mañana deberá estar de mejor humor.  
  
-¡¡¡No me mande con él de nuevo!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡FARA"N!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
**Notas de RavenTears**:  
  
Lamento mucho no haber contestado los reviews. Saben que agrade"GO" es sumamente difícil. Y más difícil y trabajoso aún es chancarse los dedos contra las teclas para escribirme algo. Y antes que dejen de dejarme reviews por las estupideces que pongo: Gracias de verdad por los reviews. En el siguiente capi los respondo. En el hipotético caso de que vuelva a actualizar.   
  
  
  
**Notas de Little Kei:**  
  
Ya que Raventears me dejó el fic hecho y se mandó mudar (léase: se fue a trabajar), escribo un descargo que se le olvidó.  
  
_"Si antes no actualizaba,_ dice Raventears, _era porque:  
**1. ** Se robaron nuestra computadora.  
**2.** Tuve un repentino ataque de pereza para seguir escribiendo.  
**3. ** Me puse a trabajar y no tenía tiempo.  
**4. ** Tuve tiempo libre después pero comencé a trabajar en mi blog.  
**5. ** Nos cortaron la conexión eléctrica gracias a que se robaron los cables de luz.  
  
Sí, amables lectores, amenazo con escribir un fic de Yu-Gay-Oh! en el que yo voy a aparecer, pero no para violarme a Kaiba o algo por el estilo, sino para hablar de todas mis desgracias y putearlas con ganas."_  
Si les interesa, en su blog pueden encontrar su puteada por lo del robo de los cables de electricidad en nuestra casa, y cómo nos imaginábamos de regreso en la Época de las Velas y las Linternas.  
  
Bien, dicho eso, paso ahora a hacer _mi_ descargo:  
  
**¡Demos gracias a Ra porque Ra es grande y maravilloso! ¡Sí! ¡Raventears actualizó...! ¡Milagro de Ra...!**  
Aunque el fresco no se dignó comentar los reviews... Bueno, supongo que el que actualice ya es demasiado milagro por un solo día.  
  
Pensaba ponerlo en **Pink Spider** cuando actualizara ese fic, pero ya que no parece que vaya a hacerlo hasta la siguiente reencarnación del Faraón, lo pongo aquí: Raventears tuve su crisis/ataque de bilis a causa del recibimiento de sus fics. _El Don de Ra_ es uno de sus fics favoritos y más queridos (el otro es _However_), y le dolió tremendamente, allí en el corazón que yo sé debe tener en algún lado del cuerpo, que no le hicieran caso y que, en cambio, prefirieran un fic que hizo sólo para divertirse con un capi, _Manzanas_. ¿Por qué creen que mató el _Manzanas_ en el capi 6 cuando ese fic tenía originalmente 10 capítulos? Le llegó.  
  
Les cuento además que el loco de Raventears amenazó con _matar_ impunemente a sus otros fics en el clímax de su ataque de histeria/hígado... Qué bueno que se le pasó: si el desgraciado me mataba **este** fic, yo lo mandaba al Más Allá junto con la historia.  
  
Por cierto, eso de _no le hacen caso a mi fic_ no fue una queja para con ustedes, amabilìsimos y fieles lectores, sino con otra sarta de lectores... Bueno, menos amables.  
  
Quisiera agradecer a Kiri por su ayuda en la Campaña **Puteemos a Raventears Para Que Actualice**. Funcionó. El tío estaba que me decía que iba a actualizar desde que leyó sus reviews - pero miren que se tardó como dos semanas en hacerlo.   
  
  
  



	6. Las metáforas del Faraón

**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta: **Little Kei 

**¡GENTE! Desde el 05-06-04 que no actualizo este fic. Ra, deberían mandarme a la hoguera por semeante herejía. Gracias por los reviews, y es que ustedes SABEN lo mucho que amo los reviews. O sea, escribo fics por diversión pero AMO los reviews. Y los amo a ustedes por dejármelos xD **

Reviews

**Nakokun**: No sabes cómo me reí con tu review. Hey, no te me ofendas, hija, lo que pasa es que si vieras con que devoción mi hermana me putea para que actualice. Y a pesar de que en un tiempo me lo decía casi por inercia, el que me andara puteando fue una de las cosas que me animaron a actualizar. Es bastante cierto eso que dijiste; que cuando actualizo es como un milagro. Y es que realmente lo es. O sea, el milagro empieza cuando me pongo a escribir el capítulo y termina cuando **Little Kei** lo publica. Ay mujer, no sabes cómo me masajea el ego tus reviews xD

**Ana-91**: Este... ¿que actualice pronto? Pues... Si pronto son cerca de 9 meses, pues entonces sí actualicé rápido. Es decir, en 9 meses uno puede tener un hijo y yo aquí, atorado en este fic. Cosa que estoy arreglando, obvio. Espero te guste este capítulo ya que debiste de haberlo esperado MUCHO.

**Mochita-chan**: ¡MUJER! ¿Que cuándo lo termino? O sea, pregúntame mejor cuándo es que _algunas_ personas en el foro van a estrenar cerebro. Es un milagro el que haya actualizado; no pidas que lo termine, eso sería abusar de la bondad de Ra.

**Kiri**: Se nota que eres una fiel amiga de **Little Kei**, ¿no? O sea, ella dice: _Puteen a RavenTears para que actualice_ y vienes y me puteas xD No, está bien, supongo que una puteada bien cuadrada de parte de la _mejor lectora_ que tengo es comprensible. Tu review es un testamente a Jouno. Está bien que sufra, digo, para eso lo puse en el fic xD Er.... Digo, eh, mejor pasemos a otro tema. Mahaado, Seth, El Faraón... Sarta de celosos de mierda. Y para colmo ninguno de ellos lo admite. ¿Y Jouno? La manzana de la discordia que para variar ni siquiera se metió, sino que el Faraón lo metió al asunto... Ahora que lo pienso, sí, tienes razón, pobre Jouno. En mis otros fics Otogi está que la sufre y aquí tengo a Jouno bajo amenaza de muerte por parte de Seth y Mahaado. Mis fics son un caos.

**Little Kei**: ¿Qué te gusta más Seth que Atem? Dime, ¡¿dónde mierda está lo nuevo ahí?! Ok, ya, me calmé. Es que me lo explicas tan detenidamente en tu review que me das a entender que NO sé eso. En fin, me gustó eso que dijiste; que Seth se muestra tan bastardamente delicioso, claro que sí, digo, ¿no se nota que el puto fic está más dedicado a Seth que al mismo Atem?

**La muchacha de los ojos tristes**: Antes que nada... ¡¿Eres peruana?! Demonios, recién caí en la cuenta de que sí por el review que me dejaste. O sea, si no te pones a rajar a bilis viva sobre el Fiori, del Sutep y de los trabajadores de Construcción Civil nunca me doy cuenta. ¿Se nota acaso que me he demorado una vida en contestarte el review? Pero, a todo eso, mis respetos, es decir, no muchos salen cuerdos considerando que viven en el Perú. En tu último reviews hablas de la presentación de Sabina. Pues, te digo, yo tenía invitaciones para asistir; el año pasado trabajaba con una prima, que casualmente es fotógrafa de la revista _Somos_, y la invitaron. Por ende yo también iba. Pero a las finales no fui y me dijo que todo fue un caos.

**HYDESITA**: Vamos, no me vengas a negar que sacarle celos a medio mundo no es acaso asquerosamente lindo. Y si el Faraón puede darse ese "gusto" pues, ¿quiénes más que Mahaado y Seth para darle más gusto aún? De verdad que tratar de complacer al Faraón es como ponerse la soga al cuello y uno mismo saltar del banquito.

**Ahome15**: Hola, sí, es la primera vez que me dejas un review. Espero que me dejes más xD Ay, demonios, sí que me he demorado en actualizar, ojalá que aún sigas esperando el milagro de mi actualización.

**Guerrera Lunar**: ¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡¿Desde cuándo no actualizo?! Porque me estás diciendo para que me agregues a tu MSN y como que hace ya buen tiempo que me tienes en tu MSN xD Me he dado cuenta que de verdad TENGO que actualizar seguido.

**Kida Luna**: Ya te respondí arriba pero, el cambio de nick ya sabes xD Y es que ¿a quién no le gustó cuando Jouno fue expectorado de las habitaciones de Seth? Y bien, seguiré tu consejo y trataré de quitarme algo de pereza.

**Queen Latifa aka mi madre**: Pero que madre más abnegada tengo, que me deja reviews, ay, lloraré dos días y tres noches seguidas por semejante regalo de Ra. O sea, no cualquiera se chanca los dedos para dejarme un review y agradezco que como madre EJEMPLAR que eres sigas chancándote los dedos por el bien y felicidad de tu hijo.

**Kaiba Shirou**: Ah, Ra, me adoran xD, Hija, no me lo digas muy seguido que después me la creo y una vez que suceda eso no hay quien me pare. ¿Soy el único aquí que se ha dado cuenta que tengo varias amenazas para actualizar? Aunque, quién sabe, puede ser el sol y puede que esté teniendo alucinaciones. O sea, me amenazas con explotar cuando yo me caracterizo por actualizar SEGUIDO. Quien como yo para escribir fics tan rápido, ¿no? Y sí, le di tus saludos a mi beta, quien se ha convertido en la encargada de la puteadas de rigor para que actualice. Aunque este capítulo lo escribí porque se me dio mi puta gana xD O sea, sin puteada de rigor de por medio.

**Dark Kotetsu Angel**: O sea, primero me dices: _que te encanta como escribo, que soy genial_ y luego me matas diciendo que estabas usando sarcasmos. Ra, eso me pareció fruto de mi influencia con los sarcasmos. Y es que no me vas a negar que los sarcasmos son tan asquerosamente buenos que cuando uno aprende a usarlos bien ya se hace costumbre soltarlos.

**Sailor Earth**: No, no es necesario que me des en sacrificio a Seth. Le tengo bastante cariño a este fic y no pienso matarlo. Aunque debo admitir que sí entro en histeria al ver que no me dejan reviews xD Maté a Manzanas porque la verdad que el fic no era para 20 capítulos, bien podía matarlo ahí o esperar otros 3 capítulos más pero, la verdad, no considero ese fic mejor que este y pues... No puedes culparme por darle santa sepultura tan pronto. Además que tengo más Kaiba/Yuugi en proceso. Espero tengas tiempo para leerlos una vez que los suba, claro está.

**scarlet**: A este punto yo me pregunto: todas aquellas personas que me hicieron feliz y me dejaron un review, ¿seguirán esperando mi actualización o ya me habrán enviado al carajo? Me dejaste el review en mayo, mira que ya estamos a enero y recién me digno actualizar. Espero no tener así de botado a mis fics en adelante.

**ana alejandra hirameku**: Hola, no hay problema, aquí estoy para resolverte las dudas, o en caso contrario, darte más. Mi beta sacó el prólogo en donde hay una pequeña explicación, te digo: el Ka es la energía sellada de las personas que se manifiesta como monstruos. Por ejemplo, hacia el final de la saga del Antiguo Egipto el Ka de Seth era el Dragón Blanco Ojiazul y el Ka del Faraón era el Mago Oscuro. Dentro del fic, las pruebas de Ka son cuando traen a poseedores de Ka poderosos, haciendo que éstos se manifiesten para apreciarlos y posteriormente sellarlos en grandes bloques de piedra. ShonenJoven (adolescente) y Aiamor. El Shonen Ai es romance entre jóvenes hombres. Se puede decir que el Shonen Ai es más _reservado_. El Yaoi es casi lo mismo, pero más explícito.

**SueHezziel**: ¿Así que buscando fics cómicos? Pues, espero que aú estés dando vueltas por FF . net porque el review me lo dejaste en mayo y mira que ya pasó un año xD Me alegra saber que te gustan los spoilers. Yo los adoro. Pero mejor que un spoiler es _espoilear_ a alguien que no quiere saber qué pasa y tú vas con todas las ganas de joderle la existencia y le cuentas TODO. Espero que llegues a leer este capítulo (tú y tus amigas viciosas de la computadora xD)

**Gilraen Ringeril**: ¡¿Pierdo fans?! No, Ra, me coja en su gloria. ¿Compatriota? Mira que los peruanos nos hacemos notar por estos lares xD ¡El Perú es súper... Súper cagón, como su gente! Y bueno, debes de estar en suspenso desde mayo, en el hipotético caso de que no te haya perdido como lectora. ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, va en contra de mi salud mental el poner a Anzu en algún fic mío. A menos que la vaya a tratar como la bitch que es (léase: LA ODIO). Puse a Jouno porque, mierda, alguien tenía que sufrir en el fic.

**Angel princess**: Me dejaste el review como anónimo, pero supongo que ya estás usando este nick. Y sí, conozco bien a Mana. Conozco muy bien la historia de Yu-Gi-Oh! gracias de todas maneras por tu comentario. La verdad que desde que comencé a escribir el fic pensaba en ponerla, como es aprendiz de Mahaado, quizás la pondré en alguna conversación más adelante con su maestro. Espero hayas subido el fic del que me hablaste.

**Yami Atemu-91**: ¿Sadam? En primera, no creo que él sobreviva en Perú, pero eso de que me mandas a Bush sí da miedo. O sea, Bushhhhhhhhh, con lo jodido que está el Perú encima me lo quieres enviar. Créeme, el Perú se puede joder sin la necesidad de que él venga de visita. Y sí, Seth y Mahaado son los del resumen. Bueno, si preguntas debe ser porque no lo escribí muy claro que digamos, o quizás tú malinterpretas MUY bien las cosa, quien sabe. Y para que veas no soy tan malnacido como muchos creen, he aquí yo actualizando y dándote mi luz. ¡Recibe un baño de mi luz y empápate de mi sabiduría!

**Quiclla ampi**: O, **Angie**, como firmas. Sí pues, mira que los peruanos abundamos por estos lares xD ¡Ajá! Te vendiste sola, así que has leído Séptimo Cielo y no te dignaste a hacerme feliz y dejarme un review, ¿no? ¿Por qué me hacen sufrir? Saben bien, porque SABEN, que amo los reviews, y muy pocos lectores me dan la asquerosa, redonda y bastardamente deliciosa sensación de recibir un review xD Espero que leas este capítulo.

**Karoru Metallium**: ¿¡Qué?! No, espera, puedo dramatizarlo mejor: ¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!?? Estaba revisando mis reviews y encontré el tuyo. Me dejaste uno en el primer capítulo y ¡¿yo nunca te lo he respondido?! Casi entro en shock al leerlo. Demonios, definitivamente, NUNCA, vuelvo a dejar un fic tantos meses sin actualizar, cuando regreso todo es un caos y termino tratando mal a los lectores que me dejan reviews. Mis disculpas del caso.

**Kokoro Yana**: Wow, te leíste todo el fic y me dejaste reviews en cada capítulo. Y para colmo sabías que hoy sábado venía a actualizar (aunque eso de "venía" es relativo, ya que quien sube los capítulos es mi beta xD Sí, soy un ocioso del carajo). ¿Por qué puse a Jouno si es en el pasado? Pues, porque alguien tenía que sufrir MUCHO en este fic, y ¡SAS! el rubio se me vino a la mente.

**

El Don de Ra

**

Capítulo 6: Las Metáforas del Faraón

-...N...N..No... Con Seth no... -decía Jouno en sueños.

El Faraón sonrió para él mismo al escucharlo hablar durmiendo. Sentía que Jouno no odiaba a Seth, sino que le causaba miedo. Y no podía culparlo, su Sumo Sacerdote no era popular dentro del palacio precisamente por ser carismático.

Apenas podía oír el viento cantar afuera. No debía ser muy tarde, sólo que Jouno había sido _regresado_ por Seth por quinta vez en la semana. Nunca duraba más de 10 minutos en sus aposentos. Y debía estar cansado, o realmente asustado, para haberse quedado dormido tan rápido.

El Faraón tan sólo lo miraba. Le gustaba mirarlo. Nunca había visto a alguien así antes; con la piel y el cabello tan claros. Tan fascinante. Podía mirarlo toda la noche. Le gustaba Jouno. Pero no lo deseaba.

A pesar de haber caído sobre su lecho como su amante, él nunca logró verlo como tal. Le gustaba pero no terminaría en sus brazos, no él. Y tampoco Seth.

-Seth.

De nuevo ese nombre escapando de sus labios y buscando llegar a los suyos. Lo maldijo en silencio. Seth pagaría por hacerlo sufrir así, por ser la única persona en todo el palacio que no lo deseaba, por no querer terminar en su lecho. Quizás pudo vivir ignorándolo, pero con la llegada de Jouno él y Seth se estaban acercando de nuevo. Y esa era una tentación demasiado grande para el Faraón.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al balcón. La brisa apenas y movía sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a sus labios. Seth era como tener agua en los labios y no poder beberla.

Los guardias anunciaron un visitante, y el Faraón giró al escucharlo entrar.

-Mahaado.

-Lamento venir a incomodarlo -se disculpó con una reverencia.

-Todo está bien. Sólo... No despiertes a Jouno -indicó su Señor y volvió al balcón.

El Faraón sabía porqué Mahaado estaba ahí. Todos lo sabían: porque él y Seth estaban mostrándose juntos en público y eso era más de lo que Mahaado podía soportar. El Faraón sonrió con discreción; tenía que admitir que le gustaba jugar con Mahaado. Los celos eran un juego en el que sólo el Faraón podía ganar.

-Isis predijo noches tranquilas -comentó Mahaado, acercándose a él-. Y no se equivocó.

-Quizás, demasiado tranquilas.

-La tranquilidad es buena señal, ¿no lo cree, Faraón?

-Tanta tranquilidad sólo es presagio de que algo ocurrirá.

-Lo inevitable no puede ser detenido.

-Pero se puede retrasar.

-No podrá ser retrasado por siempre.

-Exacto, no por siempre, pero tanto como yo lo desee.

-A veces sus deseos hacen sufrir a otros, mi Señor.

-Mahaado -preguntó el Faraón, mostrando una sonrisa que empezaba en placer y terminaba en sarcasmo-. ¿Cuándo dejamos de hablar del clima?

-En el momento en que me permitió estar en sus aposentos.

-Te dejé entrar a mis habitaciones antes de saber que la tranquilidad de esta noche iba a ser interrumpida.

El Faraón le estaba dando la espalda a Mahaado, por lo que no pudo ver aquella sonrisa formada de placer en los labios de su sacerdote. Y es que su sacerdote se había mantenido al margen de las circunstancias. Pero las cosas no podían seguir así, en especial si tan dichosas circunstancias involucraban a Seth.

Seth, cómo lo odiaba.

Cómo lo odiaba porque sabía que el Faraón lo veía como no veía a nadie más en el palacio. No podía permitir que ambos pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. No podía permitir que Seth se acercara al Faraón.

-No es la tranquilidad de la noche la que deseo romper, Faraón -susurró Mahaado, acercándose más.

El Faraón escuchó su tardía respuesta. Escuchó su voz. Ah, cómo amaba sentir que trataran de seducirlo. Tenía que admitir que Mahaado lo hacía muy bien, pero no era suficiente. El Faraón quería jugar un poco más con los deseos de Mahaado; hacía mucho que no jugaba de _esa manera_ con nadie.

-Pero aún así, Mahaado, estás perturbando la tranquilidad de la noche.

-Quizás la noche desea ser perturbada.

-No es que lo desee; la noche puede que se sienta sola. No hay estrellas que le hagan compañía.

-Hay estrellas, pero no las puede ver.

-Las veo, Mahaado, las veo. Pero no brillan tanto como para contemplarlas...

El Faraón no terminó de hablar. Las manos de Mahaado abrazaron su cintura. Aún quería jugar con él, no esperaba que las cosas pasaran así de rápido. El Faraón nunca atrapaba a una mariposa al vuelo. Esperaba a que la mariposa volara alrededor de él antes de cogerla. De lo contrario, no admiraría sus colores. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Mahaado; intentaba rechazarlo pero se detuvo al sentir su piel. Hacía semanas que no lo tocaban así.

Mahaado interpretó eso como una aceptación. Acercó su boca a la oreja del Faraón y lamió su lóbulo.

-A veces pienso que la noche es egoísta -comenzó a decir, susurrándole al oído-. Sabe que está sola y aun así no permite que ninguna estrella le haga compañía. -Mahaado bajó por el cuello, besándolo-. Algunas estrellas se esfuerzan mucho por brillar y llamar la atención de la noche.

El Faraón tiró la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los labios de Mahaado bajándole por el cuello. Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero un suspiro ahogado fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Mahaado -logró decir, una vez que regularizó su respiración-. ¿Cuándo dejamos de hablar de la noche? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-En el momento en que dejamos de hablar del clima.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso?

-Cuando me permitió entrar a sus aposentos.

-Y sabes que cuando me aburra hablar del clima y de la noche _sin_ estrellas te pediré que te retires.

Mahaado detuvo sus caricias al escucharlo. El Faraón no podía permitir que Mahaado fuese quién llevara la situación. Él había permitido que la mariposa descansara en su mano. No había sido la mariposa quien lo obligó a extender la mano. Ninguna mariposa lo obligaría a extenderle la mano, no importara qué tan hermosa pudiera ser.

-Dígame, Señor -pidió Mahaado, respirando en su cuello-. Entonces, ¿por qué me permitió entrar a sus aposentos?

El Faraón sonrió con malicia. Si Mahaado quería usar sus palabras contra él, saldría perdiendo.

-Porque deseaba hablar del clima y las estrellas.

-¿Las estrellas? Pensé que hablábamos de la noche sin estrellas? ¿Acaso ya encontró alguna estrella digna de esta noche?

-No. Son cosas distintas, Mahaado. La noche y las estrellas no pueden estar juntas. Las estrellas pretenden brillar mucho y la noche es demasiada oscura.

Mahaado sabía que su Señor nunca se cansaría de tenerlo ahí: a la espera. Había esperado demasiado. Había soportado muchos días viéndolo con Seth. Sabiendo que compartía su lecho con un simple esclavo.

Escucharon un leve sonido. Jouno daba vueltas en la cama y balbuceaba algo que ninguno de los dos logró entender.

El Faraón sintió cómo las manos de su sacerdote bajaban de su cintura a las caderas. Dejó que hiciera lo que pretendía: Mahaado llevó al Faraón a un extremo del balcón, arinconándolo contra una de las paredes. Se inclinó sobre su rostro hasta estar al mismo nivel, y es que Mahaado era más alto que su Señor. Sin romper el contacto visual, Mahaado colocó una de sus piernas entre las del Faraón logrando un roce demasiado íntimo.

-Las estrellas brillan de esa manera para ser apreciadas por la noche. La oscuridad de la noche las seduce para brillar más. Y si alguna estrella es digna del aprecio de la noche, sabe que la noche es demasiado, por ello que la noche siempre estará por encima de cualquier estrella.

Fue el Faraón quién rompió el contacto visual, la seducción de miradas, el orgasmo visual, cerrando los ojos. Era ahí donde deseaba tener a Mahaado. Estaba a punto de arruinarle tan hermoso discurso a su sacerdote diciéndole algo como: "¿Desde cuándo dejamos de hablar de la oscuridad de la noche y comenzamos a disponer _insinuaciones_ sobre de mi lecho o debajo de él?", pero Jouno estaba desconcentrándolo. Estaba moviéndose mucho entre las sábanas.

-No... N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-noooo.... Faraónnnnn.... Seth, no.... -escucharon decir al rubio, aún en sueños.

¡¿Seth?!

El Faraón apartó de un movimiento a Mahaado. Su sacerdote no sabía qué había hecho para ocasionar tal reacción en su Señor, que le dio la espalda. Estaba demasiado confundido como para mostrarse tan serio y seguro como siempre.

Mahaado se sobresaltó/impresionó/asustó MÁS cuando escuchó al Faraón reírse entre dientes.

No podía creerlo. Había rechazado a Mahaado por sentir placer con un hombre que no era él. Que no era Seth. La pequeña risa del Faraón se convirtió en una carcajada. Qué idiota se sentía. ¡Qué idiota de verdad! Había vuelto amor aquel deseo que sentía hacia Seth. Estaba enamorado de Seth, del único imbécil que no lo amaba ni deseaba en todo el maldito palacio. No podía más que reírse de él. De él y de su miseria.

-¿...Faraón?

Jouno se sentó sobre el lecho.

-Oh, Jouno... -logró decir, una vez que terminó de reírse-. Lo siento, Mahaado y yo estábamos... Hablando del clima y la noche. No quisimos despertarte.

-¿Es tan divertido eso? -preguntó, sabiendo que el Faraón no le contaba todo.

-Ay, Jouno, verás, la noche acaba de darse cuenta que es vencida por el día. Que la noche siempre tiene estrellas que la acompañan, pero que todo aquello termina en el amanecer. Que siempre ha sido así y recién ahora cae en la cuenta.

-Faraón... ¿Sabe que habla con demasiadas metáforas? -soltó Jouno, haciéndole pucheros.

-Quizás, quizás. Pienso que la vida es demasiado compleja para hablarla de manera simple y directa. Mis metáforas son tan sólo mi manera de hablar de la vida, pero más bonito.

Jouno sonrió, aunque seguía sin entender lo de la noche, las estrellas y el día. Pero sonrió porque el Faraón siempre le explicaba las cosas simples y con términos fáciles para que él entendiese. Y no lo hacía porque creyera que Jouno no fuera a entenderlo, sino porque le gustaba explicarle las cosas.

Lo que no podía explicar ninguno de los dos era por qué Mahaado no decía ni una palabra.

¿Cómo era posible que la libido de aquel momento se haya terminado así? Mahaado no asimilaba. Y el Faraón se dio cuenta de ello.

-Suficiente por hoy, Mahaado -comensó a decir el Faraón, mirándolo por sobre el hombro-. Suficiente para ambos. No pretendo pedirte que sigas aquí para hablar del clima y la noche, porque temo que me aburriría. Y no deseo aburrirme tan rápido.

-Comprendo, Faraón -respondió Mahaado, volviendo a recobrar todos sus sentidos y aquellos puntos de I.Q que se fueron con su libido-. Espero podamos continuar nuestra conversación en otra ocasión. Juro que no lo aburriré. Con su permiso.

Y se fue, no sin antes hacerle una reverencia a su Señor y mirar con verdadero odio/celos a Jouno, quien podía quedarse en las habitaciones del Faraón, sobre el lecho del Faraón, con el Faraón.

-Fue por mi culpa, ¿verdad? -preguntó Jouno una vez que Mahaado se hubo retirado.

-Mahaado se fue porque tenía que irse. Lo habría echado de mis habitaciones así no hubieras despertado.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó, estrechando la mirada-. Pienso que lo dice sólo para hacerme sentir mejor. Porque... Porque sé que no estaban hablando.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¡Vamos, Faraón! Usted y Mahaado solos, a estas horas, aquí, ¿hablando del clima?

-Pues sí, así te cueste creerlo, de eso hablábamos.

-No sé qué le estará contando Seth de mí, Faraón, pero soy más inteligente de lo que él le insinúa.

Seth, otra vez su nombre.

-Ya te lo dije, Jouno: lo habría echado de mis habitaciones así no hubieras despertado. Pero te despertarte y lo viste. Es todo. Ahora duérmete.

Jouno se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Las últimas palabras de su Señor habían sido dichas con otro tono de voz. Y le había ordenado dormir, dando por concluida la conversación así de pronto. Sabía que el Faraón no lo había tomado de amante a él, y por eso había estado Mahaado ahí. Jouno se mordió los labios. Él no podía ser su amante; entonces, por el bien del Faraón, dejaría que Mahaado lo fuera. Aunque él no lo quisiera así.

Seguramente, Mahaado iría a las habitaciones del Faraón al día siguiente. Y tenían que estar solos. Entonces... Entonces, Jouno tendría que permanecer más tiempo en los aposentos de Seth. ¡Nada de eso le gustaba! No quería que Mahaado y el Faraón estuvieran solos. Y no quería estar él solo por MUCHO tiempo con Seth.

Pero lo que él deseara no importaba tanto como lo que el Faraón deseara. Y éso era lo que realmente importaba.

**(Continuará...) **

Notas de RavenTears

De seguro por mi culpa muchos de ustedes empezaron a tener sentimientos homicidas. O sea, casi un año que no actualizo este fic. ¡¡¡Un año!!! Carajo, éso es una vida. Pero, ¿de qué les sirve asesinarme? Vivo valgo mucho como escritor. Muerto tan sólo soy un cadáver. Y ustedes saben bien que los muertos no escriben fics.

Creo que en este capítulo abusé del hecho de que he puesto a Atem hablando con DEMASIADAS metáforas. En el siguiente capítulo la escena será Mahaado y Atem en sus habitaciones mientras que en las habitaciones del Sumo Sacerdote... Seth y Jouno. Eso da como resultado: celos e histeria. Mala combinación. Háganme feliz y dejen reviews, que amo leerlos. Si no dejan, no hay capítulo. Ok, ya, me calmo, me calmo. Sí habrá capítulos. No me gusta amenazar con reviews, es muy bajo xD

Ah, sí, me olvidaba. Aprovecho este fic para prostituir, er... Digo, para hacerle propaganda a una Fanlisting que he hecho. Se llama **Bitchy Girl** y es la Fanlisting de **Radfel**. Ella hizo mi fanlisting ¿por qué no hacerle una a ella? ¡Entren a huevear! la dirección es (ya saben todo junto):  
**http : w w w . geocities . com / RadfelFL **

**Notas de Little Kei**

La _beta reader_ molesta de nuevo, así que aguántenme. Tengo un comentario que hacer con respecto a respuesta al _review_ de Ana Alejandra Hirameku. Aclaro que también corrijo la propiedad gramatical de las respuestas de RavenTears a los _reviews_ ya que, si por él fuera, seguiría escribiendo "apenas" separado y "a través" con "z" (aprovechando para _rajar_ del autor...) Tal es la razón por la que leí la respuesta de RT a Ana Alejandra y decidí poner algo de mi cosecha... Si me disculpan la molestia (y aun si no lo hicieran, ya lo escribí. Oh)

"YAOI" proviene de las primeras sílabras de la frase "yama noshi, ochi noshi, imi noshi": _sin clímax, sin resolución, sin significado_, o al menos, así lo dice la tradición popular. En Japón hace referencia a todo tipo de historia con contenido homoerótico, ya sea éste explícito o no; sin embargo, en el resto del mundo, los fandoms crearon toda un glosario de expresiones para explicar mejor las clasificaciones de las historias. Así tenemos _shounen-ai, yaoi, seinen-ai..._ Bla bla bla, asumo yo, como medida cautelar al momento de consignar el _rating_ de los fics, fanarts, doujinshis...


	7. El Juego del Faraón

**REVIEWS**

**Kokoro Yana**: Bien, aquí de nuevo, dizque actualizando seguido. Sí, sí xD habla raro el Faraón, ya sabes, el mareo verbal antes de la escena corporal, claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro. Y la verdad es que ese wey es tan terco que... Que... Que mejor lees el capítulo xD 

**Dark Kotetsu Angel**: No, no, no, no te me confudas, lo que te respondí en el review anterior fue sarcasmo xD! Pero anyway, como dices xD Ah, sí, ESO, Atem está enamorado de Seth (se oye atrás al pueblo de Egipto gritando "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!") Es más, Atem cree que Seth no quiere nada con él y nosotros sabemos que la verdad del asunto es que... Lindo el clima¿no? xD!

**Queen Latifa**: Hija, claro que el contemplar semejante puesta de sol sería algo que pondría celoso no sólo a las estrellas, créeme. Aunque más que "divertido" yo usaría la palabra "masacre" y no sé porqué.

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**¿¡Lemon de Seth y Jouno! Qué rápidos son los lectores xD! Bueno, bueno, si analizamos que Atem quiere con Seth y Jounou con Atem¿cómo es que son Seth y Jouno quienes terminan en la cama? No, no, el fic se me sale de control, tengo que evitarlo. PERO para que veas que la espera es bien compensada hay una pequeña escena de esos dos en ese capítulo, espero te guste.

**ana alejandra hirameku**: Ah, no hay de qué, ya sabes, a mi beta y a mí nos gusta responder a las dudas que tengas. Sobre el análisis de la metáfora, te salió muy bien, claro que se entendió xD Y es que es así: por más que ambos se amen o se odien nunca van a estar juntos. Sobre tu otra pregunta; creo que el manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! no se ha licenciado en Español, no he visto mangas de Yuugi al español. En inglés sí hay, ya que se licenció en Gringolandia. La revista Shonen Jump -versión Americana- está publicando mensualmente un par de capítulos de Yuugi, por ahí es más fácil conseguirlos. Comprendo tu trauma, lo mismo me pasó, aquí en Perú nunca he visto que vendan el manga. Algunos conocidos hacían encargos de mangas a las tiendas de anime pero éstas rara vez se acuerdan de traerte el manga que pediste. Por ello que yo conseguí el manga pidiéndole a mi familia de Japón que me lo enviaran. Si no, nunca los conseguía.

**Gilraen Ringeril**: No sabes cómo te comprendo. En carnavales ni ganas de salir a comprar el pan, odio febrero. Dios¿¡qué le haces a tu computadora! De verdad que sería una gran sorpresa el que me digas que va a sobrevivir así lo que queda de año. Pasando al fic, eh... Creo que me emocioné con las metáforas. Es que, ya sabes, me inspiré. La inspiración existe PERO tiene que encontrarte trabajando y pues ¡pofff! Me llegó en la conversación y salió lo que salió xD ¿Qué sueña Jouno? Oh, nada comparado a lo que va a soñar AHORA.

**Kaiba Shirou**¿Así que esa es la mera y prostituta verdad? xD! Ay, no me jodas que eso sí me hizo reír. Ya te imaginas mi rostro riéndome sádicamente en el cyber y toda la gente volteando a verme y yo ¡que se jodan! Ah... El Antiguo Egipto, ESCLAVOS¿sabes? La palabra suena mejor cada vez que la dices: esclavo, esclavo, E-S-C-L-A-V-O. Y bueno, espero que tu refrigerador esté intacto xD y es que si uno no actualiza en 9 meses es TOTALMENTE comprensible que se te haya olvidado ponerme en Alerta de Autor xD!

**HYDESITA**: Bueno... Yo no usaría la palabra "lindo" pero sí, Jouno se merece un altar junto a los dioses por semejante acto. O sea, no sólo se aguanta los celos que le provoca el Faraón y Mahaado juntos, sino que va a ir al encuentro de Seth por el BIEN del Faraón... ¿Me explico¡¡¿SETH! No, no, Jouno hace rato que tiene la soga al cuello xD

**Sakura-Arise**: Vaya, no eres la primera que tuvo que leerse el fic de nuevo. Creo que para evitarles esos problemas a los lectores tendré que obligarme a actualizar más seguido xD 

**Yami Atemu Kaiba**: Sí, sí, me doy cuenta que cambiaste tu nick. O sea, se nota que lo cambiaste en especial por el agregado final xD Bien, supongo que con esta actualización no merezco la ira de Bush¿no? Verás, con el presidente peruano que tengo es más que suficiente y dejemos la política que después me loqueo y hago del fic mi discurso político de derrocación mundial. A ver, a ver¿y cómo es? El Faraón ama a Seth y Seth... Pues no lo demuestra mucho... ¿Mucho! No demuestra ni un carajo xD y Jouno tiene la sagrada misión de... De... Pues cambiando de tema, sí ya te imaginas la cara de Jouno al despertarse y encontrarse al Faraón partiéndose de risa frente a él.

**cerry**: Sí, la verdad que tienes razón; en mi fic los personajes me están saliendo muy prostitutos. Pero¿qué le voy a hacer? Se ven asquerosamente bien así y no puedes negarlo xD¡AJÁ! Ya empezamos con las puteadas xD Para que veas que no es que se m hayan ido las ideas, es que, me da pereza escribir. Pero los reviews son una gran motivación.

**saritakinomoto**: Clarooo, aquí la estudiante ejemplo dejándome reviews, o sea, yo SÉ que tú no te tiras la pera y te vas a webear a la casa de una amiga¿no? Además¿qué podría ser más interesante que leer un putísimo fic mío -léase el MÍO- que no actualizo en un malparido año¡¡¡Por favor! Leer este capítulo es la gloria xD! No lo niegues, no lo niegues que te crece la nariz. Ah, sí, otra cosa, no sé porqué carajos me explicas que te gusta la pareja Kaiba x Jounouchi, o sea, PERDÓN! Como si yo -y el planeta- no lo supiéramos, Sarita¿qué pasa? El IQ no me ha bajado en estos meses xD Ah y gracias por la patería, digo, por decir que te gusta este fic. O sí, me hizo taaaaaaan feliz - nótese lo prostituto que sonó. 

**Quiclla ampi**: Ah, claro que no me molestó, es más, no sabes lo feliz que me hace recibir reviews xD! Los amo. ¿Te has dado cuenta que mi fic no es más que una sarta de tipos choteados o que no se dan bola? Y, claro, sin contar la cantidad indecente de celos, tú lo dijiste, el fic está maldito xD

**Hisaki Raiden**: Bien, el Faraón suele tener más caprichos obsesivos de los que tú o yo podamos contar¿no? Pero, quién sabe -con cara de desestendido-. Creo que me tomaré ens erio las palabras de tu yami, tengo que actualizar más seguido, dejar de escribir por más de 6 meses ya es un delito. Aparte tengo que ponerme al día con tu fic xD

**Mochita-chan**: Ay, a ti no te quiere FF . net ¿no? Siempre tienes problemas con los reviews xD

**Kida Luna**: RA¿Tan rápido y ya me llegaron las amenazas de muerte? Mira que si prendiste la hoguera anda soplando para apagarla que ya actualicé ¡no han pasado tres meses! O sea¿dónde está mi estrellita o mi galletita por portarme bien? Nótese que soy un santo xD! Y debería sentirme ¿mal? o ¿culpable? Por haber herido los sentimientos de Mahaado... Mi balanza de moral... Eh... No, que Mahaado sufra xD!

**Kiri**: Ajá, aquí está la hija perdida, por fin te dignaste a aparecerte por el MSN, bien bien, se te perdona -además que tengo que joderte por lo del fic de Gayblade xD-. Sí, para que veas que después de 6 capítulos el fic está teniendo color -o al menos eso PARECE- o sea... Ya verás, YA VERÁS. Lo de las metáforas me salió en un divino golpe de inspiración que espero se repita. Aunque en el capi... 25 -más o menos por ahí- el Faraón se manda otra metáfora igual de fumada. La de la noche, la luna, el día y las estrellas tan sólo es la punta de iceberg, hay muchas más por delante. Eh... ¿La cámara? Ah, sí, las fotos del cuarto, lo haré.

**LaDiosaDin**: Hola, bienvenida al fic porque es la primera vez que me dejas un review ¿no? Y sí, para tu felicidad sí habrá harto Yaoi entre esos, o al menos ÉSA esa la idea. Espero sigas el fic.

**Little Kei**: Ah, maldita ADMITE que mi reporte del clima te gustó - medio fumado el capítulo, pero salió bien. Seth claro que aparecerá haciendo... Lo que por DEBER tiene que HACER. Sólo que hay que darle algo de protagonismo a Mahaado, ya sabes, algo de importancia antes de ser pateado por Seth. Y espero que tu masa encefálica se haya acomodado porque tienes harto pa' leer y mucho Jouno que tanto te gusta, MUERE!

**GENTE LOS AMO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

El Don de Ra

Capítulo 7: El juego del Faraón

Durante todo el día se había mostrado tranquilo, lo cual se salía de lo esperado por el Faraón. Algo andaba mal, muy mal. Jouno no mantenía la boca cerrada por más de 30 segundos y no era porque no le gustara el silencio, sino porque no podía cerrarla.

El tiempo que el Faraón pasó en sus habitaciones lo observó tirado sobre el lecho, mirando a la nada o de pie en el balcón, contemplando el paisaje. Parecía que estaba calculando cuántos granos de arena había en un metro cuadrado o pensando algo igualmente interesante.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡FARAÓN!" gritó Jouno. Como si éste no supiese quién era.

"Sí, sí, hola a ti también" dijo el Faraón, riéndose. "Dime¿qué sucede?"

"¿..Por qué nunca lo escucho cuando entra en la habitación si...?" Jouno miró a su señor y dejó de hablar con el mismo. "¿Qué?"

"¿Que qué sucede?"

Jouno se puso nervioso. Juraba que estaba actuando con normalidad, pero la verdad era que algo implicaba fácilmente que podía planear qué hacer para la noche, y otro asunto MUY diferente era hacer lo que planeaba, y la idea de ir por su propia voluntad con Seth estaba matándolo.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh... No, naaaaaaada en absoluto. Es decir, no es divertido ir a ver a Seth. Ayer tuve una pesadilla con él" agregó, sabiendo que si sacaba a relucir el tópico "odio a Seth" podía cambiarle de tema al Faraón, "pero terminó bien".

"¿Y cómo terminó, entonces?" preguntó el Faraón, con ambas manos en la cintura y levantando una ceja.

"Terminó en que usted lo echaba del palacio."

"Oh ¿Por qué no le cuentas ese sueño a Seth cuando vayas a verlo?"

"Porque el cambiaría el final a 'el Faraón echó a Jouno del palacio' y no podemos permitirlo¿verdad?"

"¿Quién dice que no podemos? Está bien, Jouno, no me mires así. Sabes que no voy a echarte del palacio, pero Seth quizás sí... Y... ¿Cómo podría negarme a un pedido de mi sumo sacerdote? Bien, bien, deja de mirarme con esos ojazos tuyos, estoy bromeando. Pero ya que veo que estás bien, por ahora iré a ver a Isis."

El Faraón giró sobre sus talones y se lo dejó. Jouno se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el lecho; lo último que deseaba era preocupar al Faraón, así que tenía que actuar de mejor manera... No. Lo pensó bien y lo último que quería era ir a ver a Seth... Lo pensó mejor por segunda vez y decidió que lo último que quería era dejar a Mahaado con el Faraón e ir con Seth. Para su desgracia, éso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Ah, la explicación de porqué se sentía tan mal.

La noche sería muy larga.

Cuando el Faraón regresó a sus habitaciones horas más tarde se encontró con un joven rubio durmiendo a sus anchas sobre su lecho. Algo andaba mal. Jouno estaba demasiado tranquilo ese día. El Faraón se sentó al borde del lecho y lo miró. Jouno dio un par de vueltas antes de abrir los ojos.

"Eh... Faraón, hola, buenosssss díassssss."

"De hecho, es de noche. ¿No tienes que ir a ver a alguien?"

Al escucharlo Jouno abrió más los ojos y saltó del lecho.

"Eh, sí, sí, tengo que ir a ver a S... Se... Setttttt... Seth... Pero¿no espera que lo deje solito¿Noooooooooooooo?" preguntó, tornando los ojos hacia su Señor.

"Exactamente" contestó el Faraón, levantándose del lecho y caminando hacia su espejo-. Yo no puedo estar solo.

"Bien, me quedaré con usted hasta que M...Ma...Mahaaaaa... Mahaado llegue." A Jouno le era _algo_ difícil pronunciar el nombre de aquéllos tan carismáticos sacerdotes.

"..."

"¿Faraón?"

"..."

Jouno guardó silencio y se quedó ahí mirando a su señor. El Faraón no hacía más que contemplar su reflejo en el espejo. Era extraño. A veces Jouno lo veía levantar un puño y juraba que el Faraón deseaba romper en mil pedazos el espejo, pero nunca lo hacía. Otras veces veía cómo tocaba la superficie del espejo, como acariciándolo. Era como... Como si odiara y amara al espejo a la vez. Recordaba que desde el primer día que pasara en las habitaciones del Faraón aquel espejo había llamado su atención. Muchas veces quiso preguntarle porqué le era tan especial, pero no se atrevía a interrumpir al Faraón. No durantes esos momentos.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que ambos dejaran la conversación hasta que los guardias anunciaron a Mahaado.

"Mis respetos, Faraón" -saludó Mahaado, sin siquiera mirar a Jouno.

Aquello sacó de trance al Faraón. Giró ligeramente la cabeza y miró a Jouno.

"Como ves, ya no estoy solo" dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Lo sé, lo sé... Yo... Ya me voy" aceptó Jouno, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Lleva mis saludos y los de Mahaado a Seth" agregó el Faraón de antes que Jouno dejara la habitación.

"¿Seth?" preguntó Mahaado, sin entender. "¿Su _esclavo_ irá a ver a Seth?"

"Se llama Jouno, y sí, todas las noches va a verlo" -explicó el Faraón, disfrutando el rostro de desconcierto de Mahaado.

"¿Y qué hacen?"

"Lo que hagan le concierne sólo a ellos¿no lo crees? A menos que quieras decir que te interesa lo que haga Seth."

"No, por supuesto que no. Seth no me interesa más de lo que le interesa a usted."

Era Mahaado tratando de dilucidar sobre la relación del Faraón con Seth. Su Señor había esperado algo así, pero no de manera tan directa. Mahaado decaída con respecto a sus métodos de información, ya que era obvio a dónde deseaba llegar. Los celos debían estarlo matando. Y aquello era el espectáculo más divertido para el Faraón.

"¿Y piensas que Seth debería interesarme más de lo que me interesas tú?"

Definitivamente aquello demostraba el gran amor incondicional que Jouno profesaba al Faraón. Ahí estaba él, caminando hacia las habitaciones de Seth y dejando atrás a Mahaado con su Señor. _Algo_ andaba mal ahí.

La noche sería muy larga.

Seth estaba disfrutando de la brisa desde su balcón. Pronto iría a ver a Isis. Era raro que ella lo citara a esas horas; debía de tener algo realmente importante qué decirle, sino no lo molestaría. Escuchó anunciar a su visitante de todas las noches, pero no le importó. Él ya salía.

"Haz lo que quieras" dijo Seth al pasar junto a Jouno antes de salir.

Jouno lo miró irse y luego frunció el ceño. Se suponía que el "haz lo que quieras" de Seth equivalía a un "me voy, puedes quedarte y sentirte cómodo mientras no estoy". ¡Qué pedían esos dos malignos sacerdotes para ser más gentiles! Oh, Ra, Jouno no entendía cómo el Faraón soportaba a ambos.

Bien, respiró hondo. Ra debía de haberse olvidado de él aquella noche, ya que no le estaba enviando ninguna maldición. Había decidido quedarse todo el tiempo posible en las habitaciones de Seth -con Seth en ella- y el sacerdote lo dejaba. Era más de lo que Jouno podía pedir. Se sentó al borde del lecho y rogó porque Seth tardara haciendo... Lo que había ido a hacer.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado y ya no soportaba el sueño. Era raro; había dormido casi todo el día. Eh... Bueno, no había comido en casi todo el día y eso podía explicar porqué andaba tan cansado. Deseaba echarse sobre el lecho y dormir lo que restaba de noche pero... ¡Aún estaba en los aposentos de Seth! No se atrevía a dormir sobre el lecho de Seth... ¡DE SETH!

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Jouno saltó del lecho al escucharlo hablar. Seth estaba mirándolo desde la puerta. El sacerdote cerró los ojos y pensó en lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta. Pero le desconcertó encontrarlo aún en sus habitaciones. Había jurado que tan pronto él dejara la habitación Jouno saldría a encontrarse con el Faraón... Algo andaba mal.

"Aún no te estoy echando" dijo al fin.

Jouno parpadeó un par de veces. Aquello parecía ¿Seth tratando de ser amable?

"Eh... Gracias... Creo..." dijo y se volvió a sentar.

Seth cruzó la habitación y se acomodó en el balcón. Pensaba en lo que Isis le había dicho. Siempre era bueno escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, pero por supuesto que en ningún momento se dijo que lo que dijera sea precisamente bueno para uno. Seth podía asegurar con tranquilidad que la visión de Isis había sido causada por algo que comió o que dejó de comer. No era posible que Isis tuviera una visión de él y Jouno compartiendo el mismo lecho. No podían siquiera compartir el mismo aire más de diez minutos. Pero ahí estaban ambos, compartiendo el mismo aire y... Jouno estaba en su lecho.

Aquello era lo que había desconcertado a Seth cuando entró.

Maldijo a Isis en silencio. Le había dado algo en qué pensar y Jouno no era precisamente la persona en quién deseaba hacerlo por el resto de la noche. Necesitaba dormir. Giró y vio al rubio sobre su lecho. Había olvidado que aún estaba ahí.

Algo andaba mal. Todas las noches lo echaba de sus aposentos tan pronto ponía un pie en ellos, pero esa noche era diferente. No le incomodaba en lo más mínimo su compañía. Quizás porque estaba manteniendo la boca cerrada. Aunque... Le parecía que Jouno siempre buscaba sacarlo de quicio con cualquier comentario o acto para echarlo lo antes posible y poder regresar con el Faraón. Pero parecía que esa noche Jouno _no_ quería regresar con su Señor.

Seth mostró una sonrisa torcida; cualquier hecho que involucrara al Faraón le interesaba.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jouno, al notar que Seth no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"Pienso. Te invito a que lo intentes."

Jouno estrechó la miraba. Empezaban los ataques verbales.

"No, gracias, declino tu amabilidad. He pensando todo el día."

"Ya veo. No puedes pensar y hablar al mismo tiempo. Con razón has estado tan callado."

"Pues, no escuché que te quejaras."

"No lo hago."

"Entonces... ¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Jouno, levantando una ceja.

"Me refiero a que sigues en mis habitaciones, y no es que no disfrute de tu compañía" agregó con una sonrisa sarcástica, "pero... ¿No tienes un Faraón que complacer?"

Jouno no respondió. Comprendía el punto de Seth.

"Hoy el Faraón tiene quien lo complazca" dijo, absolutamente serio.

Seth no respondió. Comprendía el punto de Jouno.

Así que Mahaado había conseguido llegar al lecho del Faraón, de nuevo. Si tal era el problema, comprendía porqué Jouno seguía ahí. Era totalmente comprensible que quisiera estar en cualquier lugar -incluso, con él- si podía evitar ver a Mahaado acostándose con su señor.

¡Pero...! Él y el Faraón habían estrechado su relación _de nuevo_ y era _demasiado_ que hubiese decidido tomar a Mahaado de amante. Algo andaba mal. A menos que...

"¿No tienes algún mensaje?"

"¿Eh?" soltó Jouno. La pregunta lo desconcertó un poco. "¿Mensaje? N-no, nada... Sólo un saludo."

"¿Saludo?"

"Sí, el Faraón me dijo antes de que viniera que 'trajera sus saludos y los de Mahaado'. Nada más."

Seth mostró una sonrisa torcida. Las cosas ya no andaban tan mal. Si el Faraón mandaba tal mensaje era porque quería que supiera que estaba con Mahaado. Acaso... ¿estaba usando a Mahaado para sacarle celos? Seth soltó una carcajada.

Jouno estaba seguro que aquel no era Seth. Estaba demasiado amable -dentro de lo que se puede llamar "amabilidad" en Seth- y luego simplemente estaba riéndose.

"Supongo que Mahaado saborea la gloria en estos momentos" comentó Seth, cuando dejó de reírse... "Creyendo que el Faraón lo desea como amante."

Jouno comenzaba a comprender lo que le era tan divertido a Seth.

"Pues... Más o menos" se aventuró a decir. Quería ver si podía mantener una conversación con Seth. "Pero el Faraón no le hace mucho caso."

"Naturalmente. ¿Quién le haría caso a Mahaado?" soltó Seth, casi por impulso. Parecía que cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Mahaado debía acompañarlo de algún insulto.

"No quiero saber qué están haciendo ahora..."

Seth contempló a Jouno unos segundos. Era obvio lo que éste sentía por su Señor; el Faraón lo sabía y aún así paseaba con sus amantes en frente de él. El Faraón nunca se daba cuenta que sus caprichos lastimaban a otros.

No estaba sintiendo lástima por Jouno. Estaba comprendiéndolo. Después de todo, ambos no eran tan diferentes como creía.

"¿Sabes cuál es el juego predilecto del Faraón?" preguntó Seth, cortando el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

"...Los celos" contestó Jouno, sin enteder bien a dónde quería llegar Seth.

"Es por eso que estás aquí ahora."

Bien. ¿Y entonces...? Jouno sabía que el Faraón lo usaba para darle celos a Mahaado. El mismo Faraón se lo había dicho y él no se quejaba: detestaba a Mahaado. De vez en cuando el Faraón usaba a Seth para darle aún más celos a Mahaado, pero Jouno no pensó que usara a Mahaado para provocarle celos a Seth.

En ese punto Jouno se preguntaba si el Faraón era consciente de que Seth lo sabía.

"Te envió aquí para hacerme saber que él está con Mahaado" continuó Seth, al darse cuenta de que Jouno estaba comprendiendo. "De no ser así, no te habría dicho que me des sus saludos."

"Entiendo..."

"¡Hum! Lo que sucede es que tu Señor cree que es el único que sabe jugar este juego."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿No deseas jugar el juego del Faraón? Si pierde quizás se de cuenta de que sus juegos no son más que caprichos."

Jouno lo miró a los ojos. A esos profundos ojos azules. No había notado los hermosos que eran porque nunca los había admirado. De la misma manera en que tampoco había caído en la cuenta de que Seth estuviera tan al tanto de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer el Faraón. A veces se preguntaba qué relación tenían ambos en realidad.

Frunció el ceño.

Jouno no estaba seguro qué le estaba proponiendo Seth. Y es que no le preocupaba qué planeaba, sino que quien lo planeaba era Seth. ¡SETH! Todo aquello le parecía demasiado extraño.

"¿Por qué lo hago?" preguntó Seth, adivinando los pensamientos del rubio. "Por mero capricho, como tu Señor. Pero a diferencia suya, yo admito que es un capricho."

Jouno sonrió. Nunca pensó que Seth fuese a querer participar en el juego del Faraón por mero capricho. Pero en el fondo eso era lo que deseaba Jouno. Pensaba que el Faraón abusaba del poder que ejercía sobre los demás y que en algún momento alguien tendría que detenerlo.

Alguien más orgulloso y arrogante que él. Jouno sólo podía pensar en alguien así. Lo tenía en frente.

"Le enseñaré al Faraón que no es el único que sabe jugar en este palacio" declaró Seth, con toda la arrogancia de la que pudo ser capaz. "¿Jugarás conmigo o con él?" agregó, torciendo una sonrisa.

"Sólo espero que el Faraón sepa lo que está haciendo" soltó Jouno en un suspiro.

Seth se volvió hacia el balcón. Jouno había aceptado fácilmente ayudarlo, lo que daba a entender que quizás al Faraón el juego se le estaba saliendo de control. Sonrió para él mismo; por fin su Señor sabría qué se sentía que le ganase en su propio juego.

Pasaron un buen rato así: Jouno pensando sobre el lecho y Seth en el balcón, sin cruzar palabra.

Seth estaba atento a cualquier ruido del exterior. No tuvo que esperar más; escuchó algo de agitación fuera de sus aposentos. Supuso que era el Faraón dispuesto a reclamar a Jouno. Dio media vuelta, atravesó la habitación, se inclinó sobre Jouno, usó su cetro para levantarle el mentón y lo besó.

El Faraón estaba demasiado preocupado por Jouno, si bien se había _divertido_ con Mahaado y había logrado olvidarse del resto por unos minutos. El hecho de que hubieran pasado un par de horas y Jouno no estuviera de regreso era realmente preocupante.

Dudaba que Seth fuera a asesinarlo. Pero su Sumo Sacerdote tenía muchos métodos que poco debían para igualarse a la muerte. Mahaado no había estado seguro de qué era lo que lo desquiciaba más: el que Jouno no volviera, o el que no volviera porque estaba con Seth. Trató de _distraer_ al Faraón, pero éste no soportó más y salió en busca de su esclavo.

Caminó a paso rápido por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a las habitaciones de Seth. Se encontró con la guardia privada de Seth y no se dignó a permitir que lo anunciaran; abrió las puertas de par en par y se encontró con su Sumo Sacedote besando a su Jouno.

Aquello fue más de lo que cualquier mortal podía soportar.

Pero era el Faraón, y eso quería decir que no se trataba de cualquier mortal. Aun así, el ver dicha escena lo impactó tanto al punto de no saber cómo reaccionar.

**(Continuará...)**

**Notas de RavenTears**

A ver, tuve algo de confusión con los reviews. Creo que llegué a responder todos PERO si me faltó alguno me disculpo. El archivo que tengo de mis reviews en casa es un caos!

¿Acaso no es bastardamente divertido dejar el capítulo en la mejor parte?

**Notas de Little Kei**

RavenTears escribió este capítulo hace dos semanas y media, pero apenas los subo ahora. Tardé una semana de más porque no podía acceder a la cuenta de RT, y luego porque tuve que reformatear el texto. Si tiene quejas... Pues, quéjense con RavenTears. Él sólo me deja el texto escrito; yo lo corrijo, lo formateo si hace falta y lo subo a FF . net.

... Y aunque por lo general sólo corrijo la ortografía y la gramática, en este caso he cambiado por lo menos una palaba en prácticamente todos los párrafos. No sólo he reformulado oraciones y he agregado u omitido palabras, sino que he variado párrafos completos, pero aseguro que el sentido o la idea original aún están allí.

RavenTears me dio su permiso para hacer tantos cambios al capítulo. La razón está en que, desde que comenzó a escribir este fic, siempre le recordé (más bien, lo fastidié) para que observara el contexto, cuidando el lenguaje y las expresiones (no esperarán ver al Faraón diciendo "ok, ya comprendo", o algo así). Y aunque RT mantuvo un lenguaje neutral a lo largo de siete capítulos, en el octavo más bien me parecía que eran los chicos de la prepa teniendo una conversación en cualquier esquina un sábado por la tarde.

Si quieren ver el original de este capítulo pueden recurrir a RavenTears. Puede que publique esa versión. 


	8. Las Piezas Perdidas Del Faraón

**El Don De Ra**

**Capítulo 8: Las Piezas Perdidas Del Faraón**

Existen sonidos tan fuertes y ruidos tan ensordecedores que son capaces de impedirnos actuar o siquiera pensar. Así como también existen silencios capaces de poner incómoda a la misma muerte. Silencios tan profundos que el tiempo se niega a correr, la sangre a fluir, el corazón a latir. Silencios tan poderosos que podrían dejar sin respirar incluso a un dios.

El Faraón era verdadero Don de Ra, un dios para quien pudiera gozar de su presencia, y Seth nunca había gozado más de ella que en aquel momento. Aún incluso bajo la presión de aquel silencio que anunciaba el fin de los tiempos.

La vida se había paralizado y era imposible pensar en la existencia de vida fuera de aquella habitación. Pero el Faraón era portador de vida y tarde o temprano todo volvería a fluir. Sólo si él lo permitía, claro está.

El silencio se cortó y los tres parecieron salir de aquel trance insufrible. Pero no se cortó con algún sonido sino por un gesto, un simple gesto del Faraón para que todo volviera a la "normalidad" o lo más cercano a ella. El Faraón parpadeó lentamente, como si hacer el más mínimo gesto pesara más de lo que podría cargar, y al abrir los ojos fijó su mirada en Seth y no en la escena en sí.

-Seth -dijo lentamente y con tranquilidad, pero su mirada ordenaba lo que sus labios no habían logrado pronunciar.

-Mi Señor -respondió el sacerdote girando completamente para verlo de frente y dar una pequeña reverencia-. Mis disculpas -dijo, mientras se erguía en toda su estatura y se relajaba, como dándole poca importancia al asunto-. Debí echarlo antes pero no lo creí necesario. Supuse que no querría más compañía de la que ya poseía -agregó con un leve gesto de la mano, gesto que el Faraón sabía que él hacía cuando algo no tenía importancia. En ese caso, Mahaado.

El Faraón maldijo en silencio sin estar seguro quién era aquél que merecía tan prodigiosos deseos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por tener el poder de controlar todo lo que existiera sobre Egipto, menos a quién más deseaba. Maldijo al tiempo, a los celos y por sobre todo a Seth.

Desvió su mirada de Seth. Ya había tenido bastante tortura con lo anterior como para poder soportar verlo por más tiempo, sin poder controlar el pedir más explicaciones. Tampoco quiso perderse en todo aquello que estaba sintiendo y pensando. No iba a a hacerlo, y no particularmente frente a Seth.

Jouno, quien aún parecía no salir del trance, logró reaccionar al notar que el Faraón lo miraba, pero no pudo comprender lo que su mirada expresaba... oorque parecía que se esforzaba por no expresar nada. Y fue cuando el pánico y la culpa se apoderó de él.

-¡Faraón! -gritó mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y se acercaba torpemente a él-. ¡Yo...! -trató de hablar, trató de tartamudear, trató de pensar algo inteligente pero no pudo. No sabía en qué se había metido. Se arrepintió de haber aceptado la propuesta de Seth. ¡Seth! Quizo culparlo y confesarlo todo para no perder el don del Faraón, pero sabía que Seth tenía más poder que él y que el Faraón creería lo que dijese aquél. Sabía que no podía echarse para atrás-. Faraón... No me dejará aquí, ¿verdad? -logró tartamudear en tono de súplica.

Hasta ese momento el Faraón no se había percatado de que había fijado su mirada en Jouno sólo para no tenerla sobre Seth. Miró sus profundos ojos y supo que esa súplica era verdad: no quería permanecer más tiempo con Seth. También notó el miedo en su mirada: miedo a perderlo. El Faraón comprendió que Seth sólo lo usaba y que había aceptado porque no podía negarse a él.

-De todos modos no creo que soportes más tiempo -respondió al fin.

El Faraón no sentía celos de Seth, sabía que Jouno, si bien no lo odiaba tanto como a Mahaado, tampoco le era de su agrado. Sabía que Jouno no tenía la culpa y mucho menos se atrevería a cometer suicidio al hacer cualquier cosa que ameritara perder el don y los privilegios que le había dado a un simple esclavo como él.

Pero tampoco estaría tranquilo porque estaba celoso de él.

Nunca en todos los años que llevaba conociendo a Seth lo había visto o sabido de alguien que le interesara, ni siquiera por capricho o placer de una noche. El único a quien Seth le rendía interés, obediencia y lealtad era a él, pero sólo por ser el Faraón. No podía evitar sentir celos de Jouno por ser el único que le provocara sentimientos de algún tipo a Seth. Así sea sólo por el placer de usarlo.

-Podría estar equivocado mi Señor -comentó Seth, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-. Debido a su -hizo su clásico moviento con la mano- buena compañía esta noche, parecía estar disfrutando el estar aquí.

El Faraón miró a Seth y maldijo el haberle permitido a Mahaado ir a sus aposentos.

-¡No! ¡Ignórelo por favor! ¡Quiero ir con usted! -gritó Jouno, al ver que el Faraón parecía estar pensando en el comentario del sacerdote.

-Mahaado -hizo el gesto con la mano-. ¿Aún está en sus aposentos? -preguntó Seth, torciendo una sonrisa-. Porque si lo está no veo porqué necesite llevárselo.

El Faraón estrechó los ojos. ¿Estaba Seth pidiéndole que le deje a Jouno? ¿Estaba pidiéndole tener compañía? Miró en de esos ojos azules y no encontró dudas o sarcasmos. Conque sí le estaba pidiendo a su esclavo. El Faraón no notó lo fuerte que apretaba los dientes. Trató de relajarse; no quería expresar el mínimo de los sentimientos, no frente a Seth. Pero le costaba esconderlos. ¡Ahí estaba Seth! Habiendo besado a Jouno le pedía que lo dejara con él, ¡más aun! Se lo pedía sabiendo que al irse regresaría a su lecho en donde lo esperaba Mahaado. ¡No le importaba dejar que fuera con otro!

Por primera vez, el Faraón quería alejarse de Seth. Por primera vez, quería que dejara de verlo cuando siempre había deseado que Seth no dejara de hacerlo. Tenía demasiado en la cabeza, demasiado de muchas cosas y no quería, no iba a darle el placer a Seth de verlo así. Aunque ni siquiera le importaran sus motivos.

-Vine por él, Seth -soltó al fin, girando para darle la espalda y disponerse a irse.

Jouno no perdió tiempo y se adelantó a las puertas para abrírselas a su Señor e irse tan pronto como pudieran de ahí.

Oh Seth, Seth... Ni la más despreciable de todas las conversaciones de Mahaado podrían quitarle el placer que sentía en esos momentos. Amaba al Faraón y amó estar ahí con él haciéndole sentir lo que su Señor le provocaba cada día: celos.

-Faraón -comenzó a decir; no pretendía insistirle con el asunto puesto que ya había dicho que se lo llevaría. Pero se percató que ya había hecho bastante y que no debería jugarlo todo apenas empezaba el juego. Hizo una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza a modo de despedida y el Faraón y su esclavo salieron de sus aposentos.

Tan pronto Jouno dio vuelta al cerrar las puertas notó que su señor ya estaba pasillo abajo, y corrió hasta ponerse detrás de él y seguirle el paso. Estaba caminando muy rápido; apretaba los puños y estaba seguro sus fuertes pisadas podían escucharse por todo el palacio. Jouno comenzó a pensar miles de cosas, miles de disculpas que nunca hubiera podido decir: jamás había visto así al Faraón. Ya no estaba seguro si lo mejor había sido abandonar los aposentos de Seth.

El Faraón no dejó que su guardia pudiera reaccionar: los pasó rápidamente y abrió casi a golpes las grandes puertas de sus aposentos. Mahaado seguía ahí; lo había olvidado. Se sobresaltó y se acercó a él tan pronto entraron.

-¡Mi Señor! -dijo al tiempo que las grandes puertas se cerraban.

-Que las abran -ordenó el Faraón. Jouno se apresuró a abrir las puertas tan rápido como pudo que incluso golpeó a la guardia que hacía unos segundos las había cerrado.

Mahaado entendió que el Faraón no quería que estuviese allí. No pretendía desobedecerlo pero tampoco quería irse así, sin saber qué sucedía, sin saber porqué estaba así.

-Fuera -dijo el Faraón con suavidad, pero de todas formas su voz no podía esconder la rabia con la que había dado la orden al ver que Mahaado no pretendía irse.

-¡¿Qué se ha atrevido a hacerle Seth?! -preguntó Mahaado. Estaba seguro que Seth era el culpable de todo aquello. Nunca había visto al Faraón así pero estaba seguro que si alguien era capaz de enojar incluso a los mismos dioses, ése era Seth.

-¡No tengo porqué repetir una orden! -gritó el Faraón, mirando fijamente a su sacerdote con el peor de los sentimientos guardados dentro de él.

Mahaado no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Hizo una reverencia y salió. Jouno no sabía si salir con él o quedarse. Decidió permanecer con su Señor porque moriría de todos modos ahí con él o afuera a manos de Mahaado.

El Faraón sintió algo de alivio al gritarle a Mahaado no porque fuese él, sino por el placer de hacerlo. Quería gritar, caer de rodillas y maldecir a Seth. ¡Seth! Pero no lo haría, ni incluso así, ni nunca; no importaba cómo se sentía no iba a arrodillarse ni siquiera por Seth. ¡Por Seth! No podía creerlo. No quería hacerlo. Se arrancó con violencia la tiara dorada que llevaba en la frente y la lanzó, estrellándola con fuerza contra una pared. El sonido agudo que provocó al dar contra la pared y luego al caer al suelo lo sacó de aquel estado. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, pensando.

Jouno estaba de pie, sin moverse, sólo mirando a su Señor, no sabía qué hacer o si debía hacer algo. Pensó que era mejor no tratar de mejorar las cosas por miedo a arruinarlas más.

El Faraón podía sentir la respiración agitada de Jouno detras de él y cómo la suya se calmaba lentamente. Cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué Seth...? Seth, maldito. Sabía que Seth haría lo que él le pidiera. Sabía incluso que cualquiera de sus caprichos era más importante que cualquier cosa y que si para complacerlo Seth tendría que dar su vida, lo haría. Todo porque él era el Faraón y sólo eso: el Faraón. No podía ser más para él porque ser su Faraón lo era todo para Seth. Él era el Don de Ra y lo poseía todo sobre Egipto menos lo que más quería, y quería a Seth. Sabía que lo tendría si así lo ordenara, pero quería que Seth fuera a él. Tanto tiempo, tanto, y nunca se había sentido como entonces. Nunca había sentido celos, nunca nadie se había acercado de esa forma a Seth y él nunca se acercaría a nadie, o eso había creído.

-Jouno... -comenzó a decir el Faraón; quería preguntarle qué pasó y sabía que no le mentiría, pero a la vez no quería saber.

Jouno se quedó esperando que su Señor terminara pero... no lo hizo. Pensó que quizá no quería decirle algo, sino simplemente echarlo.

-Faraón... Yo quisiera quedarme con usted pero si me echa, lo esperaré afuera.

-No -dijo, volteando a mirarlo y mostrando una sonrisa por primera vez desde hacia bastante rato-. No quiero que te vayas...

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Se quedó quieto. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo inevitable.

-¡Mahaado! -gritó.

Jouno no entendió bien, pero vio el rostro de su Señor; nunca lo había visto así. Esa noche había visto mucho de su Señor que no conocía, pero ese grito no era de enojo como el anterior: era de miedo. Lo acababa de entender.

-¡Seth! -gritó Jouno.

Mahaado no podía perder tiempo, ni siquiera por él mismo. Había sido echado a gritos por el Faraón de esa manera y estaba seguro de que la culpa era de Seth. Sabía que no debió dejar que el Faraón saliera de sus aposentos y fuera hasta los del maldito de Seth para buscar a su esclavo. Incluso se ofreció él mismo, pero su Señor quería ir personalmente y nadie podría impedírselo. Con cada paso que daba para dirigirse a buscar a Seth más creía que alguien como él no merecía ser sacerdote ni servir al Faraón.

-¡No! ¡Mahaado me arruinará!

Jouno se acercó a su Señor. Veía por primera vez miedo en sus ojos. Entendió que Seth tenía razón, todo lo que dijo, cada cosa... El Faraón estaba perdiendo en su propio juego. Jouno no notó hasta ese momento todo lo que su Señor había estado soportando para no mostrar todos esos sentimientos a Seth, enojo, celos, porque era el Faraón y no podía perder su postura por algo como aquello y sobre todo porque no lo haría... No frente a Seth. Y Mahaado estaría en camino o ya habría llegado y confrontado a Seth diciéndole todo por lo que había luchado por ocultar.

Si hubiera caído al suelo el Faraón no lo habría notado. Estaba demasiado frustrado tratando de pensar en algo, ¡cualquier cosa! Ya era demasiado el tener que aceptar todo lo que sentía, ¡¿cómo iba a soportar que Seth lo supiera?!

-Yo iré -dijo Jouno-. Lo detendré... No sé cómo... ¡pero lo haré!

Jouno salió corriendo tan pronto terminó de decir aquello. Ya estaba pasillo abajo esperando distinguir a Mahaado, rogando para encontrarlo en camino y no con Seth. No sabía qué iba a hacer, pero tenía que hacer algo. Sabía que el Faraón no podía hacerlo, no después de que le ordenara largarse. Más aun: no podía ir a buscar a Mahaado porque sería peor. Aquello le daría más placer a Seth y más desgracia al Faraón.

-Oh, Mahaado -dijo Seth al escuchar que éste le ordenaba a su guardia personal no interferir y entraba casi a patadas a sus aposentos.

-Seth -dijo, cerrando las grandes puertas con la misma violencia con la que las había abierto.

Seth no esperaba menos. De hecho, se preguntaba porqué había tardado tanto. Deseó reírse; reírse era poco en verdad... Nunca había podido imaginarse la noche en que ver a Mahaado en sus habitaciones le causaría placer, el placer de saber que estaba ahí porque estaba seguro de que el Faraón lo había echado cual vil perro de su lado y acudía a él dispuesto a atacarlo, poseído por la rabia.

-Sabes porqué estoy aquí.

-Sí -contestó Seth, disfrutando por primera vez una conversación con Mahaado-. Lo que no significa que no quiera escucharte decirlo.

-Déjate de juegos, Seth. Ésto no es por nosotros; es por el Faraón.

-No hables como si pudieras decirme lo que tengo que hacer -respondió, acercándose a él-. Y claro que es por nosotros.

-No haría nada por ti -dijo Mahaado sin moverse ni un poco, desafiando cada palabra de Seth-. Es por el Faraón y por lo que le hiciste.

-Pues yo no veo al Faraón aquí. ¿Dices que es por él? ¿Acaso fue él quien te envió aquí o...?

Seth no pudo terminar. Estaba tan fascinado de poder desquiciar a Mahaado con la sola idea de existir que no pudo preveer que Mahaado se lanzaría sobre él y lo empujaría contra la pared.

-¿Qué le hiciste? -preguntó Mahaado, teniéndolo contra la pared.

Seth se sorprendió; pero más que eso, estaba aturtitdo. Aturdido de que la reacción de Mahaado lo haya tomado por sorpresa. Le sorprendió el notar que se había sorprendido.

-Nada que debas saber -respondió, con tranquilidad y sarcasmo.

A Seth no le importó la situación. No intentaba librarse de él. Al contrario: quería seguir así un poco más. No imaginaba qué había sucedido con el Faraón y Mahaado para que éste último reaccionara a ese extremo. Ambos sabían que atacar a un sacerdote o provocar una pelea entre miembros de la corte en el palacio era algo que ni Ra podría perdonar, y aun así Mahaado lo había hecho. Seth quería saber, tenía que saber qué había sucedido; no importaba si para ello tendría que darle ese gusto a Mahaado.

-No voy a repetirlo, Seth.

-Como si pudieras hacer alguna otra cosa -se burló Seth al percatarse que Mahaado necesitaba ayuda para desquiciarse un poco más y hacerlo hablar.

Las puertas se abrieron con brusquedad. Y se cerraron tan pronto y tan ruidosamente como se habían abierto.

Jouno entró en las habitaciones de Seth esperando encontrarlos hablando, pero aquello fue demasiado. No podía creer que estuvieran... En realidad, no estaban haciendo nada más que mirarlo. Pero él suponía había interrumpido una pelea. Estaba seguro ése era el último lugar sobre Egipto en el que debería estar: entre una pelea de Seth y Mahaado. Más aun porque estaba seguro de que ambos harían una alianza bajo el único propósito de matarlo a él.

-¡...El Faraón! -logró soltar, creyendo que el Faraón era el único que podría detener a ambos.

Mahaado soltó a Seth y se acercó a él. Seth también cambió de expresión al escucharlo.

-¿¡Qué pasa con él?! -preguntó Mahaado.

Jouno trató de zafarse a Mahaado pero ya lo tenía encima, exigiéndole una respuesta. Respuesta que no tenía idea de dónde sacar. Jouno lanzó una mirada de súplica a Seth, pero éste no entendía qué hacía él ahí.

-Está mal -tartamudeó Jouno, pensando que sólo el estado del Faraón importaba más que cualquiera en esa habitación-. Se puso mal en cuanto te fuiste.

-¿¡Qué?! -soltó Mahaado al tiempo que salía de las habitaciones de Seth y se dirigía a las de su Señor.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! -preguntó Seth una vez que Mahaado salió cogiendo a Jouno por los hombros.

-¡No, no! ¡Mentí! Está bien. ¡En realdiad, no! ¡No está bien! Está bastante alterado -dijo Jouno, cayendo en la cuenta de que por más que quería no podía negarle algo a Seth. Era eso o morir-. Pero tú no deberías saberlo. ¡Tienes que detener a Mahaado!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡De prisa! -gritó Jouno con brusquedad-. ¡Él no debió estar aquí! El Faraón no puede saber que hablaron. ¡Él cree que no sabes!

Seth entendió todo. El Faraón aún creía tener el juego de su lado y que lo perdería si Mahaado lo buscaba, puesto que era decirle lo mucho que todo aquello lo había afectado.

Seth salió tan aprisa como pudo y divisó a Mahaado pasillo abajo. No podía creerlo: nunca había corrido tras alguien, ni siquiera por el mismo Faraón. Y lo hacía por Mahaado.

-Mahaado -dijo, casi como una orden más que como un llamado.

El otro sacerdote lo escuchó pero no le hizo caso. Seth se acercó a él, lo cogió por un hombro y tiró de él con brusquedad y violencia, poniéndolo contra la pared del pasillo.

-Escucha -ordenó Seth-. ¿Qué pretendes decirle al Faraón?

-No es algo que te importe -le respondió Mahaado, aún un poco aturdido por el golpe.

-Te echó, ¿no es así?

Mahaado entrecerró los ojos sin responder, pero eso ya era suficiente respuesta para Seth.

-Y ahora que escuchas que te llama corres a él -continuó Seth, viendo que tenía la atención de Mahaado-. ¿Qué le dirás cuando te pregunte por qué demoraste? ¿O cuando le pregunte a su querido esclavo dónde te encontró y qué vio?

Mahaado maldijo a Seth en silencio. Tenía razón; el muy maldito tenía razón. Si su Señor le preguntaba, no tendría la fuerza para tratar siquiera de mentirle. Le diría la verdad. Le diría que fue a buscar a Seth para sacarle la verdad como fuese. Cómo reaccionaría el Faraón al saber que lo había desobedecido de esa forma. Él no tenía el derecho de preguntarle nada a su Señor, mucho menos exigirle una respuesta que, al no tener, fue a sacar de Seth a sus espaldas. Era suficiente para perder más que el don del Faraón.

Seth torció una sonrisa al ver que Mahaado comprendía su situación, su triste situación.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó al fin Mahaado. Sabía que Seth no lo decía aquello para ayudarlo, sino para hundirlo.

-Quizá por primera vez quiera algo de ti- dijo Seth, disfrutando hacer sentir tan mal como pudiera a Mahaado-. Si haces lo que quiero el Faraón no sabrá lo que no tiene que saber.

-...

-Dile algo inteligente -continuó Seth, haciendo cada segundo insufrible para Mahaado-. Que su esclavo no te encontró en tus habitaciones y que le dejó el mensaje a tu guardia personal. Que por ellos te enteraste. Que él sigue por ahí, perdido por el palacio buscándote. Yo me encargo de hacerlo callar.

Dicho eso Seth dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos a sus habitaciones, dejando a un muy desdichado Mahaado maldiciendo su mala fortuna y por sobre todo, a él. Pero Mahaado podría soportarlo si por ello no perdía el don del Faraón.

El Faraón se sorprendió al escuchar a su guardia personal anunciando a Mahaado, quien hizo una reverencia luego de cerrar las grandes puertas.

-Faraón, lamento mi actitud -se disculpó-. Gracias por mandarme llamar. !uería disculparme adecuadamente.

El Faraón parpadeó un par de veces. Todo estaba... extrañamente tranquilo y eso lo preocupaba más.

-¿No trajiste contigo a Jouno?

-No me encontró -mintió Mahaado-. Dejó el mensaje diciendo que Usted me llamaba. En cuanto lo escuché de mi guardia, vine.

Eso le decía al Faraón que Jouno no había dado con Mahaado porque fue primero a buscarlo a las habitaciones de Seth y, al no encontrarlo allí, lo buscó por todo el palacio. No podía creer que se hubiese equivocado; pensaba conocer bien a Mahaado y juraba que tan pronto pusiera un pie fuera de sus aposentos iría por Seth. Por primera vez sentía alivio de estar equivocado. Aquello le trajo tranquilidad y hasta sintió que debía disculparse con Mahaado por haberlo echado de esa forma, pero era el Faraón y no le debía disculpas a nadie.

-Está bien. No ha pasado nada grave. Sólo no quería quedar así -mintió el Faraón.

Seth casi chocó con Jouno al entrar en sus aposentos. Al abrir las puertas el rubio casi se le abalanzó encima, haciendo un millón de preguntas.

-¿¡Y Mahaado?! -preguntó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Mahaado -respondió Seth, cerrando las puertas tras él- está lo suficientemente amaestrado como para no arruinar nada más.

-¿No le dirá nada?

-Lo hará -comenzó a explicar Seth; extrañamente, no le molestaba estar respondiendo las preguntas de Jouno. Más bien disfrutaba al hablar con él y de cómo iba el juego-. Dirá que no lo encontraste, que lo buscaste por todo el palacio hasta que Mahaado escuchó el mensaje y fue a verlo.

Jouno lanzó un fuerte suspiro y fue hasta el lecho de Seth a dejarse caer con brusquedad boca abajo.

-¡Por Ra! Creí que moriría -gritó, ahogando sus gritos entre las sábanas.

-No puedes -dijo Seth, más como una orden que como un comentario.

-¿Ah? -preguntó Jouno, levantando la cabeza de las sábanas.

-Eres importante para el Faraón -comenzó a decir Seth, más como diciéndoselo a él mismo y pensando en el juego-. Se supone eres tú quien impidió que Mahaado viniera a decirme lo obvio. Significa que no deberías estar aquí.

-Y no lo estoy -dijo Jouno, poniéndose de pie con rapidez y caminando hacia las puertas.

-Da unas vueltas por el palacio antes de llegar -ordenó Seth-. Se supone te has demorado buscando a Mahaado. Necesitamos testigos que acrediten mañana que te vieron dando vueltas.

-Sí. De todas formas no tengo prisa por llegar -respondió al irse.

Seth prefirió por un segundo decirle que, por el contrario, debía darse prisa. Pero podía entenderlo. No lo creía posible, pero sentía empatía por él. No lo mandaría con el Faraón sabiendo que lo encontraría con Mahaado. Ese idiota... No merecía estar cerca del Faraón. Seth dejó de pensar en ello. No se permitía sentir celos de Mahaado. No de él.

La noche avanzaba como las nubes sobre Egipto. Seth se detuvo unos minutos en su balcón. Debía pensar el doble por cada decisión en adelante. Ya dos piezas del juego del Faraón eran suyas: Mahaado no le importaba mucho pero Jouno sí. No podía entender cómo en una sola noche había cambiado tanto su opinión sobre él. Pensó en lo que le dijo Isis, pero no tardó mucho en dejar su mente en paz. No se permitía pensar en nadie que no sea el Faraón.

Seth lo amaba por encima de todo lo que pudiera existir bajo el cielo de Egipto, pero ser su amante no era suficiente: tenía que ser el único o no ser de él. Seth no se permitiría tener que compartir al Faraón y a su lecho con alguien.

**(Continuará...)**

* * *

**Notas de RavenTears, o sea: mis notas.**  
Actualicé después de ¿6 años? Gracias por la espera (en verdad más bien diría yo resignación porque otra no les quedaba). Gracias por los_ reviews _y por leerme. Descuiden, tardaré menos en subir el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
